Six Paths in Mahora
by Ignisha
Summary: After his death, Nagato was given the chance to live another life in order to redeem himself. Taking it, Nagato soon finds that teaching students is harder than it appears. BEING REWRITTEN
1. Rebirth

Ignisha: Just an idea, if it works, I'll make it a series.

Don't own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima!...

* * *

Six Paths in Mahora

* * *

Episode One: Rebirth

* * *

"_I shall believe in you... Uzumaki Naruto..."_

...

...

...

Am I... Dead?

...

...

...

"_That book... and you... It's like... someone set this up..."_

...

...

...

I see...

So... this is Death...

...

...

...

"_Or maybe... it's a work of a real God..."_

* * *

(Flash of light happens and a figure is seen in the center of a bright white room)

The figure moved his head and looked around. The figure had bright red hair and had purple eyes in ripples. He wore a traditional Japanese Kimono and looked really pale. He moved his hand in front of him.

"Where... am I...?"

The question hung into the air as a voice answered,

"You are in my realm..."

The figure looked up to see a woman with brilliant blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She wore a pure white kimono and gold sashes. Widening his eyes, the figure immediately knew who the woman was.

"I-wha-Wh... Why... Why am I here! I... I shouldn't be here! I... I tried to go beyond you! Wh-why-...!"

The figure was silenced as the woman smiled.

"Ssshh, Uzumaki Nagato. I have already forgiven you for your actions..." Kami answered as she silenced the now named Nagato.

"B-but...!"

"No worries. I am here to offer a deal to redeem yourself..."

"To... redeem... myself...?"

"Yes. Interestingly enough, almost every Uzumaki's are given a second chance in life, it's not even funny...!" Kami jokingly said, rubbing the back of her head.

Nagato frowned. "What do you mean 'second chance in life'...?"

Kami smiled.

"Exactly what I mean. I am sending you into the far future to redeem yourself for your past actions and when you finally die in that time line, you will be able to come to Heaven to see your friends and family..."

Nagato's frown deepen.

"I..."

Kami took notice of Nagato's disbelief.

"I don't deserve that chance... Even if it's in the future, I will only screw it up more like I did in my previous life..."

Kami smiled.

"What if I said... This future is the future where Uzumaki Naruto brought peace to the land?"

This brought Nagato's head up.

"Nani! Uzumaki Naruto succeeded!"

Kami smiled.

"Yes, while the peace has prolonged for centuries, time has come back to depression again..." She said with a frown. "And now, a new hero has been born. But I fear that he will need help along the way." She smiled this time. "I believe you have what it takes to lead the child into a bright future."

Nagato frowned. "But... why me? My job was done. Why me when there are others, others far more successful than I?"

"Because you have been taught by Jiraiya himself."

"Then what about Yahiko?"

"His duty has been full and I cannot bring him back to life, nor can I bring back Naruto..."

Nagato frowned. Thinking this through, he found that he could help bring peace back again, like he tried to do with Yahiko! But this time, he would do it more successfully. He would, no, he WILL bring peace again. Whether or not this is a lie, he is given a chance to try to bring peace back to the land that Naruto saved. He smiled.

Looking up, he said, "I'll take it..."

Kami smiled.

"Brilliant. Now then, you will have all your powers, including your Rinnegan, but you can still turn it off at will, but your 'Pein' bodies cannot be brought with you."

Nagato nodded. "I understand..."

"Oh, and one more thing." She said, bringing out a large scroll. "This is the Summoning Scroll for toads, should you want to succeed in Jiraiya's line, as well as a few clothes for you and other mementoes. And on last thing..." She then brought her arm up, which was shining in bright yellow.

Nagato blinked. "Err... wh-what are you doing...?"

"Oh, this? This is to give you information of the current time line and to send you to the next world."

Nagato gulped and stepped back, holding the scroll tightly as Kami smiled.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I have a message from Yahiko."

"Y-yahiko...?"

"Yes, he said, word-for-word, 'You better not screw this up, Nagato! Or I'll personally come down and give you a good kick in the ass, got that!' Or so he says." She said, smiling.

Nagato chuckled lightly. "That's just like him..."

"Yes, it does..."

Suddenly, a full blow in the face was given as Nagato flew across the room.

"Now, off you go..."

A Magic Circle suddenly appeared around Nagato as he suddenly disappeared. Kami sighed, rubbing her shoulder.

"Sigh, using that punch sure takes a lot out of me... I need to rest..."

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

An old man in his 70-80's stood beside his desk as he stroke his long beard. He wore a traditional Japanese priest robe and had thick and long eyebrows falling down his face. He turned to see a young girl, no older than 10, glaring at him. She was a Caucasian with blonde hair and green eyes. Her glare and face were unlike other 10 yr-olds and was irritated for some reason.

The old man sighed. "Evangleine-kun, that was very harsh of you to pick on Negi-kun like that. You know you weren't supposed to use your classmates like that."

The girl scoffed. "Whatever ain't my fault I'm trapped here, dying to get the hell out..." She grumbled, crossing her arms.

"But you did control your classmates; almost had them killed, almost killed your own teacher, and almost died yourself..." He said with a hint of amusement as Evangeline glared.

"Shut it, old man! I don't wanna hear any more of that failed attempted, got that! What I still can't believe is that I, the great Evangeline McDowell, the Dark Evangel, the Undying Mage, lost to a little brat! And not just any brat, the son of _that man_!"

Konoe Konoemon chuckled as Evangeline continued to rant. Suddenly, a huge Magical Circle appeared on the floor, shocking the two.

"Hoh...?"

"H-hey, i-is this your doing, old man!" Evangeline asked a scared tone in her voice. Being trapped by a seal for 15 years gave her a small phobia over seals.

"No, I believe this is way above my own abilities... However..."

Konoe couldn't believe his eyes. Here in front of him were the most bizarre Seals he has ever seen. The inner part was supposed to shut the room in, letting no one come in or out. The second part of the seal was a Transportation Seal. And not just any transportation seal, a strong one at that, one that was supposed to send a powerful object, or human, across the plane. The third one, however, caught his attention.

"_A Pactio seal? How interesting..."_ He thought, already knowing what will happen next.

Evangeline, on the other hand, figured out the first two parts of the seal, but couldn't figure out the last and outer part, seeing as this was her first time seeing one.

Suddenly, a huge warp hole appeared above the two as they looked up.

A figure with red hair was coming through and held what looked like a huge scroll. Other than that, he wore a black cloak with red clouds decorated onto it. He also looked pale.

The two watched as the "digitalization" of the figure was completed and he fell to the ground normally, before suddenly, he crashed onto the ground, creating a large smoke. As Konoe coughed his way through the debris, he came across an amusing sight. The figure was on top of the sofa face-down, and not only that, he was also on top of Evangeline herself, his lips locked onto hers.

Evangeline stared at the boy wide-eyed before suddenly pushing him off, and roaring, attempting to get rid of the nuisance. Konoe quickly grabbed Evangeline as the girl tried to thrust her hand through the boy.

"Let me go old man! I'm gonna kill that brat!"

"Ohohoho, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"What are you talking about! He was on me for like, a full 2 minutes! Plus, this guy gotta learn some manners for kissing a lady without any warnings!" She roared, intent on killing the boy in front of her.

"But he appears to be sleeping, and don't you want to know how he came here as well?"

That stopped Evangeline as she shivered in anger for a bit before wiping off Konoe's arm. "Tch, fine, whatever, I'm leaving..."

"Fufufufu, this would make a great-..."

"And nothing, and I mean NOTHING gets OUT of this room, UNDERSTAND!"

"And the boy?"

Evangeline growled before slamming the door with a loud bang. Konoe sighed, rubbing his temples, as he went to the intercom, pressing the button and saying, "Takamichi-kun? I would like you to come in please..."

A few minutes later, the door opened to show a middle aged man with hair going gray and squared glasses.

"You called, Gakuenchou (Headmaster)?" The man, known as Takamichi, asked. He blinked as he noticed the boy on the floor, his legs just off the couch. Konoe chuckled.

"I see you noticed our little guest here."

"Who is he?"

"That's just it, I don't know either, he just popped out of nowhere from a Transportation Seal."

Takamichi raised a brow. "Then how come I didn't sense it?"

"Because whoever sent the young man here, wanted to be left unknown. Those seals were the most advanced I have ever seen."

"So what do we do then?"

"I would like you to help the boy to the infirmary, and when he awakens, call me..."

Takamichi nodded as he bent down to grab a hold of the boy. He noticed that the boy was paled as he frowned. Looking at the Headmaster, he said, "Looks like things would be interesting from here on out..."

Konoe chuckled.

"Right you are, Takamichi-kun, right you are..."

As Takamichi left, Konoe walked to his desk before picking up the card he left. Turning it around, he chuckled.

"Uzumaki Nagato... eh...?"

* * *

Ignisha: Well, this is just a small project... If everyone likes it, I'll continue... So... yeah...


	2. The Future

Ignisha: Second chapter!

* * *

Six Paths in Mahora

* * *

Episode Two: The Future

* * *

There was a groan heard as Nagato opened his eyes. Getting up, he looked around before suddenly clutching his head.

"Ow...!"

_"My head hurts... Why-... Ah, I remember, Kami-sama sent me here as a chance to redeem myself... Then... this is the future..."_

Getting off the bed he was unaware of, Nagato looked out the window and looked at awe at all the new technology and objects and people around him. Looking around, he found that barely anyone showed any signs of using Chakra.

"Wow..."

_"So this is the future... They look so... happy... So..."_ He smiled. _"Peaceful..."_

"Ahem..."

Turning around, he saw an old man with a beard and overly-sized eyebrows. One thought crossed Nagato's mind.

_"Huge..."_

The old man chuckled.

"I see you have taken a liking at the outside world, I see..."

Nagato chuckled nervously before looking at his once-again fleshly healthy hand.

"_What the... I'm... back to my normal self..."_

Shaking his head to get back to the real world, Nagato bowed the old man and addressed, "Hello Ojii-san. May I ask who you are and where I am...?" _"Why do I sound younger...?"_

The old man laughed heartfully, warming Nagato at the welcome.

"Ohohoho, why, hello yourself, young man. I am Konoe Konoemon and you are at Mahora Gakuen, the largest school in Japan, also, the largest girl's school in the world." Konoe said proudly.

_"Almost too proudly..."_ Nagato thought to himself. He then blinked. "Did you say girl's school?"

Konoe chuckled. "Why yes. After all, you only see girls outside, do you not?"

Nagato turned to the window to see that the old man was right, there were only girls outside, save for a few males, but they were teachers. Nagato then sweat-dropped.

_"I wonder how they'll react seeing such a pale person like me..."_

Konoe coughed again, gaining attention from Nagato.

"Anyway, I've been having this question to ask for a while, and can't but ask, how did you come here?"

Nagato blinked. "What do you mean, Gakuenchou-san?"

"Why, you came from an unknown Transportation Spell that I do not know of..."

_"So there still exists power then..."_ Nagato looked around and out the window and door before closing them. Turning to the headmaster, he asked, "Umm... is there any way to silence the room?"

Konoe chuckled. "Of course, I see you want your privacy, very well then..." Nagato watched as Konoe covered his mouth and mumbled a few words. After a few seconds, Nagato flinched at the sudden raise in Yin Chakra. Sooner or later, Konoe smiled.

"There, now we have the room all to ourselves..."

Nagato furrowed his eyebrows. "How...?"

"Hmm?"

"How were you able to use Inton (Yin Style) without using any hand seals or any gestures...?"

Konoe raised a brow. He had no idea what the young boy was talking about, saying "Inton" and "hand seals", whatever it was, it sounded like something Ninjas would use. He smiled, deciding to answer anyway. "What I used is called Magic. It allows me to do extraordinary things."

Nagato frowned. From what Konoe was saying, it sounded like Ninjutsu, but different.

"By the way, I still haven't caught your name or how you came to be here..."

Nagato blinked.

"Ah, my name is Nagato... I'm... not sure what my surname is, since I forgot it, but I suppose it's Uzumaki due to my ancestors, and how I came here... Erm... it's a long story..."

"Well, we have all the time in the world..."

"H-hai... well then..."

He then told Konoe about how he died and how he met Kami, before coming here through the magically powered punch. Konoe flinched at the punch and nodded at the news he was receiving. He smiled inwardly. If played right, he would have gained a powerful asset and ally.

After the story ended, Konoe stroked his long beard for a while. After what seemed like an eternity, Konoe ended the Silencing Spell and turned to Nagato.

"Well then, Nagato-kun, if Kami-sama sent you here, then it must be for a reason, and a reason I must know as well, since you were sent here of all places. So, I will give back your belongings and this card..."

Nagato raised a brow as he looked at the strange card. On it was himself wielding his Rinnegan. He also wore his Akatsuki cloak and had several rings floating around him. There were strange markings on the card as well, but he couldn't read it. On the corners, there was the color silver. (Here's the description: The Roman Numeral is 17. The Virtus is Justita and the Tonus is Argentums. The Directio is Oriens while the Astralitas is Mercurius. At the bottom is the title: Tertium Prophetia Sapiens; with his name shown as UZUMACI NAGATO.)

As Nagato inspected the card, he listened to Konoe talking about his new job. Wait...

What?

"I-I'm sorry, I must have spaced out. I thought you said I will be having a job?"

Konoe chuckled. "Yes, you will be helping one of our teachers with his class. Your first objective is to watch over them, as they will be venturing to Kyoto for a class trip." He said, gaining a confused look from the ex-shinobi. He coughed. "I will have someone fill you in later. Meanwhile, I'll have to get you a place to stay, some new clothes, and some money to help..."

Nagato stared at his clothes and noticed that they were too old styled compared to the people outside. Nodding in agreement, Nagato accepted the map, instruction manual, and an envelope containing money. He made a small note to convert whatever he has inside the scroll up to date, including his Ryo (money in the Elemental Countries). Konoe then said, "How about we discuss this further in my office?"

Nagato nodded as the two left the infirmary, now that Nagato noticed it was. As the two walked, Nagato had the feeling that he was being watched and stripped via eyes and almost activated his Rinnegan on instinct, but noticed that it was just the students and a few teachers staring at him in awe. He felt the urge to blush and tried to bring it down, this being the first time he's been watched so attentively. As the two entered Konoe's office, Konoe pressed a button on some unknown contraption and spoke into it.

"Takamichi-kun, may I have you in here please?"

Nagato was confused at what it was when a voice answered back, "Yes sir..."

Nagato shocked at what just happened as the door opened behind him. Turning around, he was met with a middle-aged man with graying hair and square glasses. He also wore a suit that Nagato was familiar with. The man smiled, holding out a hand.

"Hello, I see you woke up. My name is Takahata Takamichi, Mr...?"

Nagato chuckled, taking the hand. "Uzumaki Nagato, nice to meet you, Takahata-san..."

Takamichi took note that Nagato acted very mature for his age, acting almost Takamichi's own age... or older.

"Ah, Takamichi-kun. Good, now, I would like you to help Nagato-kun here buy new clothing, since his is poorly outdated, sand I would like you to send him to this particular room to gain help from a teacher..."

Takamichi took the slip of paper and slightly twitched his mouth a bit, Nagato noticing it. "Umm... this is ok, right, Gakuenchou...?"

Konoe nodded as he gestured the two out. "Yes, yes, since Nagato will be a new teacher here in Mahora, I would like him and Negi-kun to become acquaintances as well..."

"If that is so... Come on then, Nagato-kun..."

"H-hai...?"

Konoe chuckled as the two men walked out of the room. He frowned a bit.

"Nagato... eh...?"

Ruffling through his memories, Konoe found one particular legend and frowned.

"I hope you truly are here to redeem yourself, Nagato-kun... or... drastic measures will have to be taken..."

* * *

(Later...)

The two teachers (soon to be in Nagato's case) walked towards the shopping district of the school as Nagato sweat-dropped. _"Mahora Gakuen, eh? More like Mahora no Shi (City) to me..."_

As the two walked, Takamichi gestured and suggested Nagato to some good restaurants and places to visit in his opinion as Nagato nodded in a surprise fashion. Seeing all the new things his days never had shocked Nagato. _"To think that such a thing is possible without the use of Chakra is mind blowing..."_ He thought to himself as he walked alongside with Takamichi. Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted two children, one at the age of 14, the other the age of a 10 yr-old, walking together. Inside the two, he sensed great pools of Yin Chakra, which confused him. Weren't people supposed to have both Yin and Yang properties of Chakra in order to live? Concentrating more, he noticed that the two did have Yang Chakra, but it was only enough to help them move. Nagato sighed.

_"I'll never be able to figure out this time line's way of energy..."_

(Note: I should probable say this before it gets confusing... Yin Chakra is the Spiritual, or Imaginary, part of Chakra, creating things out of nothing. Yang Chakra is the Physical, or Life Force, part of Chakra, giving things life. Hope it helps)

Then, without even realizing it, Nagato stepped into a clothing store for men. Looking around, he sweat-dropped. _"Such bizarre decorations on clothing, and they seem a little restricting to the body..."_ He thought as he took a look at one of the suits. Holding it in front of a mirror, he almost dropped the suit in shock. _"I... I look smaller! N-no... I LOOK YOUNGER! D-did I regress in age! I-is this part of the deal that Kami-sama gave me! This is all so confusing...!"_ Nagato yelled in his mind as Takamichi blinked.

"Is everything alright, Nagato-kun?"

Nagato flinched. "H-hai... Ahahaha..." _"That's why he called me with the 'kun' suffix..."_

As soon as Nagato bought his new suits and casual wear, Takamichi led him to a forest. Nagato started sweating bullets as they traveled further into the forest. _"Am I caught on already! That should be impossible...!"_ That thought ran out when he noticed a cottage in the middle of the forest. He sweated a bigger drop. _"Who in the right mind would live in the middle of a dangerous forest...?"_ He stopped before holding his head at the ironical statement he made. _"Who am I kidding; we Ninjas are capable of living anywhere..."_

He sighed silently as Takamichi knocked on the door. Nagato completely missed the scene as Takamichi talked with a girl inside, the latter gesturing the two inside. It was then that Nagato took sight of the girl in maid clothing. He stared at her for half a minute before the girl asked monotonously, "Is something wrong...?"

Nagato shook his head. "N-no! N-nothing, ahahaha..." The girl bowed a bit before going up the stairs to another room. Nagato turned to Takamichi with a worried face as the man just smiled.

Suddenly, a shout that shook the whole cottage roared, "WWHHHHHAAAAAAATT? Say that again! What the hell did that bastard just saaaaayy!"

Truth be told, Nagato was greatly confused about two things. One was what was the owner of the voice so angry about? And the second was if he heard right, and that the owner sounded like a young girl. He heard footsteps rushing to the stairs, and imagine his shock when he saw the young _10 yr-old_ girl in front of him on the stair. The girl was blonde, like Uzumaki, but lighter in color, and had bright green eyes. She was wearing the same uniform the other girls he saw were wearing and looked _pissed_. The girl growled before pointing at Takamichi. "I REFUSE! I _refuse_ to move out of the house! I don't care what you, or that pathetic old man, say, my answer is NO!"

Takamichi raised a brow. "I haven't got the slightest idea what you are talking about, Evangeline-kun. I'm just here to drop off your new roo-... house-mate..." He corrected himself. The girl, whom Nagato learned was Evangeline, suddenly darted her eyes towards him. Nagato stayed impassive as the Lolita glared ice towards him, having faced many cold glares that were far worse before, including one gigantic fox. She glared harder before asking, "Who the hell're you?"

A large sweat dropped onto Nagato's head.

_"What have I gotten myself into...?"_ He thought in a worrying tone.

* * *

Ignisha: A few of you guys notice that this is kinda similar to **Sunwraith**'s NMAC story. Truth is, I'm using it as a skeletal-part, so some parts will be familiar, but it would be my story entirely, since how I will make this will greatly differentiate itself from **Sunwraith**'s... Anyway, if any of you guys have any questions? Opinions? Stuff you wanna talk about? Then REVIEW! Now... PEACE!


	3. Roommate, err, Housemate?

Ignisha: Alright, chapter three is up. Don't own either of the Manga..."

* * *

Six Paths in Mahora

* * *

Episode Three: Roommate... err, Housemate?

* * *

Nagato sat in silence in his new bedroom. Glancing around, he noticed that there was barely anything inside, only a closet full of one futon and pillow, a few cloth rackets, an unused drawer, and a small bookshelf. Sighing, he took off his scroll and proceeded to unscroll it. Taking a peek inside, he noticed a lot of things that would be useful for the future:

1 – Clothing

2 – Money

3 – Books

4 – Research

5 – Tools

6 – Extra Scrolls

7 – Personal Stuff

8 – Manuals

9 – Ninja Tools

10 – Food.

Nagato didn't even want to know what the "Research" or "Personal Stuff" seals held, seeing that this once belonged to the great Gama no Jiraiya, also known as the biggest pervert in the whole Elemental Countries back in the day. Sighing in his dignity, he unsealed "Clothing", "Money", "Books", "Tools" and "Manuals". He found that Jiraiya had a lot of clothes he usually wore, some jumpsuits to practice and train in, sleeping clothes and casual to formal wear. Problem was that they were all too big to wear. Nagato shrugged. Nothing like a simple Jutsu to fix. Taking a look at the wallet and checkbook, his eyes boggled at the amount of zeros Jiraiya had. Fighting back the river of tears that were flowing down his cheeks, Nagato smiled brightly. _"I thank you, Sensei, for giving me so much money..."_

Looking at books, Nagato nearly yelled in fright at the amount of Icha Icha books that were inside, along with a few normal books, ero books, and Tales, Jiraiya's first novel. Looking at the Icha Icha books in fear and beads of sweat coming down, he swore to himself, _"I will NEVER republish these..."_ He thought loudly, remembering the times Konan spotted him with Yahiko, reading Jiraiya's porns. Nagato shivered. He then paused for a moment, before resealing them. _"Unless it's really desperate and needed..."_ He thought silently with tears, stacking the books, minus the ero magazines, into the bookshelf. Taking a look at the tools, he found basic tools for building and constructing, which Nagato found ironic, since Jiraiya could make literally any housing using any equipment he sees. Stashing them inside the closet, Nagato took a look at the manuals and sighed in relief at seeing the instruction and recipe for Blood Pills, Soldier Pills, and more. Putting them into the bookshelf as well, Nagato thought back at his earlier assault towards his new Land Lord.

* * *

(Flashback)

Evangeline twitched a brow several times as she listened to Takamichi explaining the current situation and why Nagato was here. After a few minutes past, Evangeline continued to stare at her wine as Nagato started to fidget about. Suddenly, she breathes in.

"No."

Nagato let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, figuring something like this would happen. Meanwhile, Takamichi frowned. "And why not, Evangeline-kun?"

Evangeline looked up. "First of all, I have no idea who this brat is, so why should I take him in? Second of all, th-that brat was... my first..." She trailed off, a blush evident on her face. Takamichi and Nagato blinked in confusion.

"First...?" The two repeated.

Evangeline growled. "A-anyway, there is NO way am I letting this brat stay in my cottage! And even if I did, which I won't, there isn't any room in the cottage!"

That's when Takamichi chuckled. "Ah, but you forgot that empty room that you barely use in the back. I suppose it's next to that hidden training room of yours?"

Nagato looked at where Takamichi pointed and noticed that there was an empty room. Evangeline flinched, beads of sweat running down her face. _"H-how does he know about that room! I mean, sure I don't use it very often, but... And he's only been here a couple of times! Don't tell me...! The times he was here, while waiting for me, he explored my cottage! The nerve of that blockhead!"_

Evangeline glared at Takamichi before sighing. "Look, I don't care if I have an extra room in the back, the answer's still NO...!"

Nagato looked at Takamichi. "Umm, Takamichi-san, I don't mean to intrude, but can't we find a different place for me to stay in? I mean, I don't want to barge into this young girl's house and just suddenly ask to stay in..." Evangeline tweaked a tick mark hearing the "young girl" comment as Takamichi stifled his laughter. Before he knew it, Nagato was being held down by his collar towards Evangeline's face. "Look, _brat_, I don't care who or what you are, don't... Call... Me... A KID!"

Nagato blinked, suddenly sensing killer intent from the little girl in front of her, accidentally setting his Rinnegan on. Evangeline widened her eyes seeing the rippled purple eyes.

"Who... who are you!" She roared, pushing Nagato back as Takamichi blinked at Nagato's strange eyes. Evangeline pointed at Nagato. "That eye should have been extinct well over a 1000 years ago! How the hell do you have it!"

Nagato blinked. "Wh-what are you talking about, I was born with this..."

Evangeline twitched an eye. "You mean to tell me... that that accursed eye still exist in this world...?"

"Umm..."

Takamichi sighed, seeing that this has gone long enough. "Oh well, at least we tried, Nagato-kun. Sorry for wasting your time, Evangeline-kun. Come on, Nagato-kun..."

"Wait..."

The two males turned to Evangeline who glared at them with dark eyes. "Takamichi, you go... You..." She pointed at the red head. "Stay..."

Nagato blinked as Takamichi smiled. "I see you have had a change of heart, Evangeline-kun..."

"Wha!" Evangeline shocked as Nagato blinked. "D-don't take it seriously, alright! I'm only doing it for his eyes!" Somehow, Nagato had a sense of déjà vu, seeing that he knew two men who wanted their brothers' eyes for more power. Takamichi chuckled. "Alright then. Nagato-kun, if you need any help, you know who to call..." Nagato nodded dumbly as the man left.

After Takamichi left, Evangeline turned to Nagato. "Now, if you want to stay here, I'm going to set some rules."

Nagato sweat-dropped. "H-hai..."

"For the time you're here, I expect you to call me by my name with respect and honor. And I also want..." She blushed. "You to turn on your eye when I say so... Alright!" She demanded. Nagato flinched at her tone. "H-hai...!"

"Very well, Chachamaru, take our guest to his new room..." She ordered as the green-haired girl next to her bowed. "Hai, Master..."

And so started Nagato's stay.

* * *

(End Flashback)

Nagato sighed as he stashed his scroll away before gazing at the "Ninja Tools" compartment. He turned away, before turning back to it. He sighed. "Just for extra measurements..." He said to himself as he unsealed a few empty scrolls and started resealing kunai, shuriken, and other Ninja tools into the scroll. After setting them up, he took out the futon and laid on it. Sighing for the umpteenth time, he took out the card that Konoe said was a "Pactio" card. Gazing at it again, he wondered what it was and how it worked.

Sighing, he placed the card down and turned off the lights to go sleep. Beofre he went to sleep however, he gazed out his slightly opened door to see the waning moon outside. As he closed his eyes, he thought, _"What exactly did the Rikudo Sennin seal up in the moon...?"_

As he slept, he had the most oddest and most horrifying dream of his life.

_"THE JUUBI IS MINE!"_

* * *

Ignisha: Short chapter, I gotta say... Meh, anyway, this cahpter's down, and next is the start of the Kyoto Arc, so stay tuned! REVIEW!


	4. Trouble within the Train

Ignisha: Chapter 4, enjoy...

* * *

Six Paths in Mahora

* * *

Episode Four: Trouble within the train! With toads coming out of nowhere and a paper bird, what the hell is going on!

* * *

Nagato woke up to the beeping sound of the alarm clock as he got up. Dressing up to his most casul wear he could get his hands on, he calmly walked out of his bedroom. Once he got to the living room, he noticed Takamichi with Evangeline and Chachamaru, eating breakfast. Greeting the three, he went to kitchen to make himself breakfast. Quickly whipping himself something using the leftover food, he ate breakfast as he listened to Takamichi discussing with Evangeline with her punishment with attacking a teacher. Nagato smiled inwardly, knowing that he has been punished already for attacking his own Sensei.

After finished breakfast, Takamichi turned to him, "Now Nagato-kun, I will be showing you the way to the train station; since you will be meeting with the teacher you will be helping..." He paused. "Are you sure you will not be needing the money Gakuenchou gave you?"

Nagato laughed a bit. "No, it's alright, Takamichi-san. I have plenty of money from where I came from, and if I have to exchange currency, then I can easily do that." _"With the help of the Rinnegan."_ He thought to himself.

Takamichi nodded as he got up from the table. "Well, shall we?"

Nagato nodded as he put away the dishes, following Takamichi out the door with his scroll strapped to his belt. Before leaving, he turned to Evangeline. "I'll be sure to buy any souvenirs when I'm at Kyoto, alright, Evangeline-san?"

Evangeline sputtered nonsense as she heard that. "F-fool, you don't have to do that!" She yelled as Nagato smiled at her, closing the door. Turning away, she blushed harder. "Baka... Treating me like a human..."

* * *

(Train Station)

"It's nice to know that you and Evangeline-kun are getting along." Takamichi said as Nagato raised a brow. _"Really? Because I swore, no, I _know_ I felt killer intent coming from outside my bedroom a few times..."_

The two walked before finally arriving at the train that Nagato will be going on with his future students. His eyes boggled at the amount of students that were going. _"For a simple trip to the Eastern side, this is a lot of students..."_

Nagato looked around and noticed a few girls muttering and gossiping to themselves, a few pointing at him as he spotted Takamichi talking to a small boy, somewhere at the age of 10. He walked towards the two just as the boy noticed him.

"Ah, Takamichi, who is this?"

"Ahaha, this is your new Assistant Teacher, Negi-kun. He's supposed to start after the trip, but since he arrived early, he will be helping you with the trip. Introduce yourself, Nagato-kun."

Nagato smiled at the small boy. "Nice to meet you, Negi-kun. My name is Uzumaki Nagato."

Negi smiled brightly, his pet ermine giving Nagato a suspiscious expression. _"A summon perhaps?"_ The young teacher shook Nagato's hand. "The pleasure is all mines, Nagato-san! My name is Negi Springfield!"

_"A foreign?"_ Nagato thought as Negi announced Class 3-A to gather around. The girls noticed Nagato and began asking questions as Negi tried to get a hold of the situation. Nagato sweat-dropped as a few girls tried to get dirty and touch him. _"Such hyper active students I have..."_ He thought to himself, immediately thinking about one relative.

"Hiya! Who're you!"

"Where'd you come from?"

"Why're you so pale?"

"Hey hey, is that hair natural!"

"How old are you?"

Nagato felt a bit uncomfortable as Takamichi took stand of the situation. "Alright girls, calm down as I introduce your new T.A." The girls immediately started gossiping about this as Nagato's sweat increased.

"This is Uzumaki Nagato, and he'll be helping Negi-kun teach the class. I hope you won't cause trouble to him?"

"Hai, Takahata-sensei!" The class chorus as Nagato let out a small smile. _"Maybe they're not bad..."_

One girl in particular took out a note pad as she approached Nagato. "Hiya, I'm Asakura Kazumi, Class 3-A's personal paparazzi, and I'd like to ask you a few questions, Nagato-sensei!"

Nagato flinched at being called "sensei". "Umm... Please, maybe 'senpai' will be fine..." Nagato told the reporter before thinking, _"An info gatherer, eh? Might be useful to try and befriend her."_ He 'hmm'd as he gestured the reporter to continue.

"Alright, how old are you?"

Nagato automatically almost said his real age before stopping himself. Thinking for a bit, he responded, "16..." Thinking of the closest person he could think of (any guesses?).

The girls immediately arose as the assistant teacher is at, or at least about, their age.

"Where are you from?"

Nagato thought for a bit. "A place that has many rains every day, you wouldn't find it on chart since the clouds blocked off any radar to find the village..." Nagato responded half-truthfully, thinking of his old home.

"Is that skin and your hair a natural color?"

"Erm, yes... Red hair runs through the family..." _"Except for one..."_ "... and because of all the clouds, I didn't get enough exposure from the sun. Truth be told, this is kind of my first time seeing the sun..." He lied as Kazumi raised a brow.

"Ok then, are you seeing anyone?"

That question threw Nagato off guard, as he thought back at his life. _"Then again, Konan was probably the only girl I've interacted with..."_ "Erm... Not that I know of..." He responded truthfully this time.

The girls immediately squealed knowing that Nagato was single, which made the boy shiver in fear. _"I fear my own innocence soon..."_ He thought as Negi ordered his students to board the train.

"Nagato-san, will you please help me out?"

"Eh? Ah, sure..."

Nagato replied as he took the check-off board and also took the Seating Chart as well, needing to know his students.

"Konoka-san, over here!" Fuuka yelled as Nagato checked off the twins.

"Those twins sure are noisy..." Misa said as Madoka chuckled. "Aw c'mon, they're more fun that way!" Sakurako walked in, smiling happily. "Negi-kun! That birthday party before was awesome! Let's do it again sometime!" She said as Fumika shocked. "Eehhh! You got to play with Sensei! That's no fair!" Negi laughed. "H-hai! If possible, I would like to come karaoke sometime!" Negi said as Nagato checked off the remainder of Group 1.

Soon enough, Group two entered as Satsuki sold nikuman to another student. Ku Fei hopped towards Negi, shouting, "Negi-bouzu! It must be tough to be this organized, aru! Have a nikuman to keep your energy, aru!" Negi startled a bit. "H-hai! But, I already had onigiri for breakfast...!" He declined kindly.

Nagato felt a rumble in his stomach, asking, "I'd like to have one, Fei..." Ku Fei grinned, giving Nagato several dozen as the red-head shocked at the amount he was given.

"Man, they sell those things everywhere, huh?" Misora asked as Kaede ate one. "Hai hai..." Satomi turned to the runner as she responded, "Would you like one too, Kasuga-san?" Chao smiled as she held up the extra nikuman. _"If this keeps up, I might be able to spread these all the way to England!"_ Suddenly, she gazed at Nagato as he busily ate his nikuman, smiling darkly for a second.

Nagato looked up to see Group 3 coming in.

"This is so stupid..." He heard the one with glasses, Chisame he read, mutter as the golden haired one, Ayaka, tried to invite Negi into a private cart. Nagato cleared his throat as he said, "Yukihiro, please refrain from distracting Negi-san from his duties..." Ayaka backed down with a pout as Kazumi tried to take a picture of the red-head. Natsumi looked around in interest as Chizuru giggled at Ayaka's antics. "She's at it again."

Suddenly, a hand grabbed onto Negi as a voice rang out, "Negi-kun! Wanna go play during Free Activity Day!" Ayaka frowned, before retorting tot eh pink head, Makie, "Sasaki-san! Negi-sensei is already tak- err... He's busy right now!" Nagato a bead of sweat drop, checking off Group 4 as he turned to a sick looking girl as she leaned onto another girl, Yuuna. "Ugh, I think I ate too much nikuman..." Ako let out a groan.

"Getting sick before going on a trip..." Akira tried to reassure the soccer girl as Mana asked, "You ok?"

"Wanna get something to drink?" Yuuna offered as Nagato immediately bought a bottle. "Here you ago, Izumi..." He offered as Ako thanked him, also blushing a bit. "A-arigatou, Nagato-senpai..."

Nagato smiled kindly as Group 5 came in. "You ok Negi? You ate properly, right?" Asuna asked as Nagato sweat-dropped at the attempted erasing markings on top of Asuna's picture, a note saying, 'Actually nice'. "H-hai! Thank you for the onigiri!"

"No problem, Negi-kun!" Konoka responded as Nagato noticed three girls huddling over.

"Come on Nodoka! This is your big chance to ask him to go out!" Haruna assured the shy girl as she hesitated. "D-demo..."

"Come on, I don't think Sensei'll just dump you after one question!" Haruna said as Yue sipped her juice box.

As Group 5 left, Nagato noticed that four people were missing. _"Speaking of which, Evangeline-san and Karakuri is in this class? Why aren't they leaving?"_ As the questions swirled up in his mind, he sensed two girls coming in. Looking at the roster, he saw that it was Setsuna and Zazie.

"Negi-san, it appears that Evangeline-san and Chachamaru-san are not here, so I suppose that Sakurazaki and Rainyday should be appointed to different groups." Nagato suggested as Negi nodded. "Alright then, Sakurazaki-san, can you go with Asuna-san and Zazie-san with Iincho-san?"

Ayaka nodded in confirmation as Konoka looked up in happiness. "Ah! Set-chan! We're in the same group! I'm so happy!"

Setsuna only stayed silent as she bowed and left to the train. Konoka looked down in sadness as Nagato raised a brow. _"I sense Yang Chakra inside Sakurazaki and maybe a bit of Yin Chakra inside her... But is that demonic Chakra I'm sensing?"_ He also noticed something else. _"It appears that Sakurazaki and Konoe has a bit of a history together... I wonder..."_

As the students sat on their seats, the train immediately moved as Nagato gripped his seat tightly. _"Being cooped up into a robotic chair for so long makes me a little nauseous..."_ He thought to himself nervously.

"Alright everyone! The 15th annual School Trip is about to begin!" Shizuna declared as the students yelled in delight. "Please make the most of it in these five days and four nights!"

"YAY!"

"There will be a lot of free time during the Free Activity Day, so I'm sure it's gonna be fun for everyone!" Negi explained. "Please refrain from getting hurt, lost, or cause anyone trouble! You should all take care of yourself! In particular, please be careful and don't get hu-...!" He was interrupted as he exampled the very thing he warned his students about, getting hit by a cart.

"Bentou! Ara? I'm so sorry!" The cart lady cried in surprise.

Nagato sweat-dropped. _"How ironic, he tells us to be careful and not get hurt, and yet he's the one to get hurt first..."_

"Moh, is he really gonna be ok?" Asuna asked particularly nobody.

* * *

(Later...)

As Negi checked up on the students, Nagato decided to use the remaining free time to think about what the dream he had last night was.

_"THE JUUBI WILL BE MINE!"_

_"Juubi...? What does that person mean? Come to think of it, that person sounded like Uchiha Madara... Ten-Tails... But if there is such a thing as Ten-Tails... then where is it's body? What place or area is large enough for such a... large... body..."_ He trailed off his train of thoughts as he saw the waning moon in the sky. His eyes widened, Rinnegan turning on immediately. As soon as his Rinnegan activated, he immediately saw a giant skeletal figure inside the moon. It also had _ten tails_ surrounding it. He stood up quickly.

_"THAT'S why the Rikudo Sennin created the moon! To seal the Juubi's corpse inside it! But... if the Juubi is real... then... how did the Rikudo Sennin defeat it...? Think!"_

Nagato gasped as he remembers the scrolls that Madara asked him to read. _"It can't be..."_ He bit his lip as his Rinnegan searched for trails of huge amounts of Chakra. _"If the Rikudo Sennin did such a thing... Then how are the remaining two Bijuus? How are the Hachibi and the Kyuubi!"_ His mind rested upon the image of a grinning blonde. _"Uzumaki Naruto... Did you survive? Did Madara resurrect the Juubi? Did Madara die? Did you win the war between you and Madara and find peace? There are so many questions that need answering and so little answers to answer with!"_ He thought ferociously, unconsciously unleashing a small amount of killer intent that few people noticed.

Nagato, however, was cut out of his thoughts as a scream was heard. Turning around to face the danger, he could only stared stupefied at the amount of toads around (note: In the Manga, it's actually frogs, but I'm gonna use harmless toads in this one...). _"Toads...?"_ Nagato thought confusingly as one of them hopped onto his head.

He watched as Negi immediately took action. Also taking action, he ordered, "Bring Izumi and Minamoto here! I have smelling salts to wake them up!" As the students brought the health committee members over, Nagato took out some smelling salt he had, broke it into half, and waft it in front of the two. Shizuna woke up with a blink as Ako shivered at the salty smell. Nagato sighed in relief as he watched Negi frantically search his clothes, before sighing as he took out the letter meant for the Eastern Leader. Nagato sighed again before a paper flew past him. He blinked as the paper grabbed a hold of Negi's letter and flew off. _"Too early to assume, it seems..."_ He thought to himself as he ran after the Child Teacher.

Nagato immediately ran silently as he watched Negi take out a wand and attempt to take down the sparrow-like creature before being knocked down by a food cart. _"Again? Geez, that child is going to be the second death for me..."_ He thought with an irritated face.

Nagato stopped as Negi met up with Setsuna. _"Sakurazaki? Speaking of which, she wasn't present when the toads attacked... which is another thing to research on, like who summoned the toads without any Summoning techniques or scrolls..."_

"Umm, you dropped this..." Setsuna said as Negi shocked in relief. "Ahh! My all-important letter! You saved me, Sakurazaki-san! Thank you so much!"

"Erm... no problem, Sensei..." Setsuna replied. "But... you should be careful, Sensei... especially when we arrive to the other side..." Setsuna warned the boy before excusing herself. Setsuna past Nagato as he stared at the girl for a bit before turning his attention back towards Negi.

"Hah... thank goodness Sakurazaki-san was there..."

"What're you thankin' her for, Aniki!"

"Eh?"

Nagato blinked as the ermine warned the young teacher about the possibility for Setsuna to be a spy for the Eastern enemy. _"So it can talk... And what does it mean by Sakurazaki being an enemy...?"_ He thought to himself.

"And don't forget about that Nagato-guy! He seems pretty suspicious too!"

Nagato sweat-dropped. _"And now I'm accused of being suspicious as well... Kami, the boy really will be the death of me..."_ He thought to himself before disappearing.

"Awawawa, wh-what am I going to do? Not only Sakurazaki-san but also Nagato-san?" Negi wailed silently.

* * *

Ignisha: I noticed, yes, I noticed that Nagato was a bit OOC for the first few chapter, so I'm attempting to make him more mature in a way... ahahaha... Anyway, this is the conclusion of chapter 4! More to come! Keep reading you guys!


	5. The Moment of Truth!

Ignisha: Chapter five done...

* * *

Six Paths in Mahora

* * *

Episode Five: Love Fortunes and Info Gathering! The Moment of Truth!

* * *

Nagato watched as the class started to get off the train. It was during times like these that he was happy to have Storage Seals. Looking around, he noticed as Setsuna seemed to be staring at him with an accusing gaze before walking off. Nagato sighed. _"If this keeps up, I will have trouble staying hidden..."_ He thought as he walked with the class.

"KYOTO~!" Sakurako screamed in delight as the twins cheered alongside her. "This must be the place where you jump off!" Yuuna explained in interest as Fuuka yelled, "Someone jump off!"

"Alright then..." Kaede said as Ayaka yelled, "STOP THAT!" while Nagato sweat-dropped at Kaede's easy-going nature. The toad from the previous chapter croaked on top of his head. He looked up at it as it looked back, while the girls continued to look at the scenery.

_"What a bunch of high-tension people..."_ Chisame thought as Yue continued to sip her box juice. "This is the Kiyomizu Main Temple's Kiyomizu Stage, isn't it?" She asked, continuing off. They use it for dancing and enacting Noh Plays in honor of the Buddhist goddess Kannon-sama. It's listed as a national treasure now. This is where the famous phrase; 'I'm going to jump off the Kiyomizu Stage...' comes from." Yue continued. "During the Edo Period, there were 234 recorded cases of people actually jumping off. The survival rate was said to be 88%... High isn't it?" She wondered as Yuuna shocked. "A FREAK!" She yelled as Nagato sweat-dropped.

_"An informant... She'll be useful as well..."_ Nagato thought to himself, a little too gladly though.

"Yue actually loves these kinds of things..." Haruna commented as Yue made a "v" sign.

"Such a nice weather!" Makie said as Ako nodded. "You're right...!" Madoka grinned. "Hey, somebody take a picture!"

Yue then pointed a finger. "By the way, if you go further down, there will be a fortune telling stone that will fortune tell about your love life!" She said with great excitement. Among the ladies, it's very popular!"

Nagato watched with interest as a few girls started guiding Negi towards the stone as Yue continued on about fortune telling. He noticed a few girls staring at him with lust, but he paid no attention to it, choosing to continue walking as he saw the stone with tags tied to it. He watched in mild interest as the three girls, Nodoka, Ayaka and Makie in particular, closed their eyes to compete for Negi's heart. He sighed tiredly. "Such hyper children are they not?" He wondered as the toad croaked in agreement. He looked up. "By any chance do you know of a certain Ninja named Uzumaki Naruto?" The toad stared at him with a hint of surprise. Nagato, deciding not to pry anymore, lest he reveal himself, looked around before noticing something. _"Sakurazaki? What is she doing staring at the class?"_ He wondered gazing at the same area she was glaring at, and noticed Negi standing over the hole, trying to help Makie up. He sweat-dropped. _"Surprising they didn't notice that when it's in broad daylight... Oh wait, they had to close their eyes... Then what about the onlookers?"_ He went over to help out when he notice something off about the hole, beyond the toads inside. He jumped in as Makie rubbed out the last of her tears. "Eh, Nagato-senpai?"

The red-head waved her off. "Go ahead, I'll catch up." He reassured the pinkette as she nodded hesitantly, following her class. Turning around, he frowned, gazing at the skeletal hand near the hole's wall. Looking at it, he noticed that it was already starting to turn into dust. _"Whoever it was had large amount of Chakra to preserve the skeleton's freshness..."_ He thought as he dug deeper, taking out more skeletal parts. Wiping out his sweat, he swat-dropped at the scattered skeleton parts. _"Must have been decapitated or something..."_ Nagato thought, digging deeper. He dug until he hit something hard. "Hm?" He blinked as he dug harder, before feeling something stringy. Wrinkling his brows, he dug deeper until he felt skin. Widening his eyes, he dug deeper and deeper and deeper and deeper until-...

"IT'S ABOUT F&%$IN' TIME SOMEONE F&%$IN' FOUND ME! HAH, HAH, HAH, DO YOU KNOW HOW F&%$IN' BORING IT WAS TO STAY IN THIS F&%$IN', SHITTY HOLE!" A very paled beheaded head screamed at the top of his voice as Nagato stared in surprise at it. "GOD F&%$IN' DAMMIT! WHEN I FIND THAT SHITTY NARA, I WILL F&%$IN' OFFER HIM TO LORD JASHIN!" The head yelled. Calming down, the head noticed the composed face of Nagato. A tick mark appearing, the head yelled, "What the f&%$ are you staring on about, you f&%$in' cock-head! You wanna be offered to Lord Jash-MMMPH!" Nagato quickly covered the head's mouth with a spell tag before looking away with a deadpanned face. _"How is he _still_ alive...?"_ He wondered, resting his head onto his hand.

Nagato turned back and proceeded to take out the tape before stopping. The head glared daggers at him while muffling more colorful words that would make even a certain chibi vampire blush red. Nagato, deciding that this was safer, took out an empty sealing scroll, unscrolled it, and proceeded to seal the head in, much to the head's distress. _"Hopefully I can find some answers..."_ He thought to himself as he jumped out of the hole, before turning to the skeletons and sealing them as well. Walking towards his class, he was shocked in surprise to see more than half the students on the ground in stupor drunkenness. Nagato resisted the urge to slap himself. _"Take a deep breath and try to stay calm..."_ He said to his mind as the toad croaked in nervousness.

* * *

(Arashiyama)

"There's no doubt about it!"

Chamo yelled. "It's gotta be the work of that damn Sakurazaki Setsuna!" He blurted out as Negi had a troubled look on his face. "Nnnnn~..."

"Oi! Negi!"

"Ah, Asuna-san!"

"What's going on here?" The girl asked. "I told the others to take the drunken guys into their rooms, so they should be fine, but... What's going on?"

"Ah, well... The truth is... erm... well..."

"Just tell her Aniki!" Chamo yelled.

* * *

"Eh! Class 3-A is being targeted by some weird Magic organization from Kansai!" Asuna yelled in surprise. "Hai, it's called the Kansai Magical Association..." Negi confirmed. "Fuuh... I knew there was something weird about those frogs..." Asuna muttered. "Toads, Ane-san, they're toads!" Chamo corrected.

"Another disaster involving Magic, huh...?"

"I-I'm sorry Asuna-san..."

"Fhm... Well, it looks like you're gonna need my help again, right?" Asuna said with a smile. "Noopuroburemu (No problem), I'll help out!" She declared as Negi smiled in happiness. "Asuna-san!"

"Oh, that's right! Ane-san, that Sakurazaki Setsuna in your class! She appears to be a spy!" Chamo yelled out as Asuna blinked in surprise. "Sakurazaki? A spy? That's a surprise!" She "hmm"d. "Well, I heard she was close friends with Konoka, so... But I never heard the two talk to each other before..."

"Hm... Chotto matte (Hold on a minute), Ane-san... If she was friends with Konoka-nee-san... then that means..."

"Ah, matte kudasai (Please wait a minute)!" Negi said, taking out the class roster.

"Ahh! Mite mite (Look look)! It says 'Kyoto" here!" Negi cried out in shock. "No doubt about it, she's from Kyoto alright..." Chamo muttered. "Kami... Naru-Ryuu? The heck is that?"

"I never knew that..." Asuna called out in a low voice as Negi shivered in fright. "Ehh? Th-then that means..."

"That's right, Aniki! She's an assassin from the Kansai Magic Association!" Chamo declared and confirmed, clenching his fist. "Fuuuh... You sure about that?" Asuna asked. Chamo nodded. "Plus, we have to watch out for that Uzumaki Nagato guy as well!"

"Eh? Nagato-senpai?" Asuna asked, thinking about the red-head. "But he seems pretty nice..."

"Naïve! You're being Naïve, Ane-san!" Chamo yelled.

"Negi-sensei, it's almost finishing time for the staff to bath!" Shizuna told the Child Teacher as said-teacher yelped in surprise.

"Hyah!"

"Ah, h-hai, Shizuna-sensei!" Asuna waved bye. "We'll talk about this more during Free Activity time, aright?"

"H-hai...!"

(Baths)

Negi stripped and proceeded to enter the onsen when he noticed someone else there. It appeared to be Nagato sighing with his head just above the water, a toad on his head.

Nagato sighed as he puffed out a sigh of air from his mouth. Looking up into the starry night, he thought, _"Roughly a thousand years has passed since my passing... Which means the Ninja Era ended, judging from Kami-sama's Infogen no Toutsuu (Information Fist of Pain)_ (Note: Just named, lol)_..."_ Nagato shivered at the thought about the punch. Sighing out loud, Nagato opened his eye half-lidded. _"To think such time has past... I want to know about what happened to the Ninja Era..."_ Groaning as he lifted himself up, he looked at his hands. _"And what Kami-sama said about Uzumaki Naruto's being incapable to go back..."_

* * *

(Flashback)

"What do you mean by Uzumaki Naruto not able to go back to the living world?" Nagato asked the goddess herself. Kami sighed. Pouting, she said, "Datte ne, I wanted to give him another life, but he ignored it and denied it!" She complained, confusing the red head.

"Eh?"

"I mean, such a hero-like figure like Naruto-kun, I want to give him another chance in life, but yet, he said no, and I can't at the same time..."

"Iie, etto... wh-what do you mean by Uzumaki Naruto denying your request?"

Kami sighed. "Well, he said that he doesn't want to go back to the living, as he wants to spend the rest of eternity with his loved ones... And another..." She waited for a dramatic setting. "He wanted the next generation to uphold peace for him..." She said with a blush. "Hyyaaah~, isn't that bold? How nice of him, to trust in the next generation so easily...!" The goddess said with a blushing, holding her cheeks. Nagato stared at her with a deadpanned and surprised expression written on his face. Gaining his composure back, he asked, "And why you cannot give him back...?"

Kami opened her eyes, staring straight into Nagato's eyes. "I can't give him back to the living, because his father, the Yondaime, making a pact with the Shinigami, made Naruto-kun stuck in the world of the dead. Giving pacts to the Shinigami means that he now has control and full grasp upon your soul. That includes anyone who summoned him and whoever became a Jinchuuriki. It's so sad, isn't it?" Kami said sadly. "Those who have demons sealed into them... are cursed into serving Shinigami for eternity and unable to return to the world of the living... nor reincarnate with their loved ones..."

Nagato gazed at the shining ground as the two stood in silence.

A cough caught him off guard as Kami covered her mouth. "Anyway, I think that's enough information I can give, now for the information..." She said, clenching her fist.

And that's when the headache starts.

* * *

(Flashback End)

Nagato sighed until he heard footsteps on water coming. Sitting up, he found Negi cautiously coming into the onsen, staring at the red head with worried eyes, his ermine pet glaring at Nagato in suspicion. Nagato chuckled, smiling. "Negi-san, would you like to take a bath?"

"Ah!" Negi sputtered, flustering. "U-um... uh, err..." Nodding meekly, Negi sat several feet away from Nagato. Nagato smiled at the boy as Negi fidgeted. _"Oooh~... First it's Setsuna-san, and now, Nagato-san... What to do... awawawa... Plus, Setsuna-san is a swordswoman, a natural enemy for Mages, and we don't know what Nagato-san is yet..."_ Negi sighed as he lowered his head towards the water, blowing out bubbles out of his mouth. Nagato gazed at the boy as Chamo whispered. "Aniki, better to ask Uzumaki about himself!" Negi nodded before sitting up straight. "Um, ano... Nagato-san..."

"Hm?"

"How have you come to be a teacher at Mahora?"

Nagato blinked. _"Ah, so he wants to gather info now, hmm? A very smart, yet foolish move, Negi-san, to ask questions in the open with no weapons..."_ "Do you want the honest truth? Or a small summary of it?"

"Eeto... A small summary would be fine..." Negi replied. Nagato chuckled. "To be honest, when I came to, I had no idea where I was... I thought I was dead, but then, Gakuenchou-san came in and invited me to become a teacher at Mahora... with nothing else to lose, I took the job." Nagato described as Negi started sobbing. "Are, Negi-san, are you-..."

"Uwahh! Nagato-san's life seems so sad!" Negi wailed. _"It's not even close to sad..."_ Nagato thought with a sweat-drop.

Suddenly, Nagato tensed as well as Negi. The two looked over the rocks to see a smll figure. Realizing who it was, Nagato immediately ducked behind the rock with a huge blush on his face. _"What is Sakurazaki doing here!"_ was his thoughts as Negi blushed a bit, a look of shock on his face. _"Come to think of it, this is a mixed bath, isn't it...?"_ Nagato thought bashfully as Negi continued to stare. "Stop staring!" Nagato whispered as Negi blushed crimson at being caught accidentally peeking. It was at that moment that Negi started to slowly swim away.

"Phew..." Setsuna muttered. "How troublesome... if Negi-sensei is indeed a Mage, then I must take action soon..." She thought out loud as Negi clearly was starting to have a fried mind. _"Oh no...! Sh-she knows! H-how! C-can she... Can Setsuna-san really be a s-spy...!"_ He thought, tightening his grip around his toy wand.

Setsuna perked, releasing her Killer Intent. Nagato felt the K.I. and immediately turned on his Rinnegan. "Who's there!" The girl yelled out, breaking the only lamp.

_"Sh-she noticed me!"_ Negi thought in fright.

"You won't run away...!" Setsuna yelled. "_Shinmei-Ryuu_...! _Zanganken_! (God's Cry Style: Stone Splitting Blade)"

Negi yelled in shocked as he stared at the once full stone. _"Sh-she cut the wall in half!"_ "_Ras tel Ma Scir Magister_!" Negi pointed his toy staff towards Setsuna. "_Frans Exclamatio_!" He declared, letting wind take its duty and blew off Setsuna's Nodachi. "Yes! Unarmed the attacker, eh!"

Setsuna meanwhile, only smirked. Nagato, not liking what was going to happen next, immediately perform a Kawarimi (Substitute) with Negi. Nagato, after switching with Negi, immediately chocked as a soft hand threatened to squeeze the life out of his lungs _and_ his manhood. "Oof!" Nagato blinked as Setsuna glared at his rippled eyes. "Who are you...? If you don't answer, I will crush it and break it off!" She threatened as Nagato blushed at where she was holding. "Sa-sa-sasa-sa-saku-... Sakurazaki... Wh-wh-where... d-d-do y-you th-think... You're touching!" He yelled as Setsuna blinked. "N-nagato... sensei...?"

Negi only watched with a blush as that could have happened to him. Setsuna only gazed at her red headed teacher before releasing her hold. "N-nagato-sensei! I-I'm so-sorry! Um... uh...!" Negi looked at Nagato as the red head shivered lightly at the thought of his precious life-giving tool being snapped off of him, the experience also reminded him of a certain blue-headed girl's threat about a certain topic. Setsuna looked at the hand she was using to grab Nagato's manhood before swapping it behind her. "Umm... w-well, I was ermm... I mean, well... to aim for the vital spot it a logical theory, so um...!"

"That does it, Sakurazaki Setsuna! That line just proved that you're a spy for the Kansai Magic Association! Am I right!" Chamo accused on top of Negi as Nagato sunk onto the water, having regained his composure. "Wh...! Th-that's not true Sensei!" Setsuna explained as Chamo growled a bit. "Yeah yeah, tell it to the ermine! Just cause I'm one does not mean you can underestimate me, ya'know! We're onto you, so confess!"

"I... I am not your enemy! I am Sakurazaki Setsuna, seat number 15, and Sensei's ally!" The girl declared.

"Eh...?" Negi said thoughtfully. "S-setsuna-san... what did you mean by..."

"I mean, I'm Konoka-ojou-sama's-..."

Setsuna was interrupted by a familiar scream as the two flinched. "Was that!"

"That voice..."

"Ojou-sama!"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!

Ignisha: Stayed tuned for Chapter 6!


	6. First Night! And Trouble Already?

Ignisha: Chapter 6!

* * *

Six Paths in Mahora

* * *

Episode Six: First Night! And Trouble Already? What the Hell!

* * *

The four (including Chamo) all turned hearing the scream within the changing room. "That scream just now!"

"Wasn't that...?"

"Ojou-sama! Could it be, they're already making a move to capture Konoka-ojou-sama!" Setsuna wondered out loud, running towards the room. "...'Ojou-sama'...?" The three males wondered confusingly.

"Ojou-sama!"

"Ah, matte kudasai, Setsuna-san!" Negi yelled, running after the girl as Nagato silently stood. _"Hmm... So I was right, Sakurazaki and Konoe do have a past together..."_ He though, silently following.

The four reached the changing room and forced the door open. "Ojou-sama!"

"Konoka-san, are you alright!"

Setsuna paused with a stupefied expression as Negi face-faulted. Nagato sweat-dropped as he watched what looked like monkeys trying to strip Konoka and Asuna. "Iyaaaan~!"

"Wh, Negi! What's up with these monkeys!" Asuna screamed. Nagato managed to look away in time as the monkeys managed to take off Konoka's panties and bra. "Ahh! Se-chan, Negi-kun, Nagato-senpai, minaide~ (Don't look)!" Konoka pleaded, hiding her flustered face as Nagato palmed his face.

"N-n-n-nani wo...!"

"Th-these damn monkeys... What the hell do you think you're doing to Ojou-sama!" Setsuna demanded, showing her Nodachi as Negi shocked. "Ah, Setsuna-san!"

"Sa-sakurazaki-san! WH-what is that! I-is that a real sword!"

"You can't cut up the poor monkeys!" Negi tried to stop the swordswoman. "Wh-what are you doing, Negi-sensei! They're only low-level shikigami! If you hit them, they'll turn back into paper!" Setsuna tried to explain as the monkeys somehow stripped the two, making them fall on top of another. Nagato went over and plucked several monkeys off of Asuna as he went over to help Konoka next. "Ah, thank you Senpai..."

"UHYAAAAH!" Negi yelled in surprise as he saw something... disturbing that would probably mark him for life. _"Only a ten yr-old, and he already saw his first one... how sad..."_ Nagato sweat-dropped.

Meanwhile, Nagato got in front of the monkeys that held Konoka on top of them. The monkeys stopped as Nagato plucked one of them. Staring at the monkey with his Rinnegan, Nagato asked, "And just where do you think you're going with my soon-to-be student...?"Nagato asked with a sickly evil sound in his voice as the monkey felt fear beyond its imagination before being dispelled quickly by its own fear. Nagato sighed before slowly picking the monkeys off of Konoka as Setsuna helped, roaring, "_Shinmei-Ryuu Ougi_!"

Nagato barely dodged as Setsuna sliced every single monkey he plucked. "_Hyakuretsuouka Zan_! (Hundred Burning Sakura Petal Slash)"

Nagato then noticed a figure hiding before sending a Fuusenbon (Wind Senbon) towards the figure. The figure shocked as something invisible almost punctured her like a needle and retreated without a second thought. _"Tch, missed... Guess that's what happens when you were just reincarnated with all your abilities..."_ Nagato thought as the toad hopped back on his head.

"How long are you gonna stay there?" He asked as the toad croaked out.

Nagato silently watched as the four children got together, Konoka thanking the Shinemi-Ryuu user. Setsuna, embarrassed, dropped Konoka onto the gorund and ran off. He frowned.

"Ahh, Se-chan!"

"What the heck was that about...?" Asuna wondered out loud. "K-konoka-san! Just who _is_ Setsuna-san! She called you 'Ojou-sama' and all!"

"Konoka, did something happen between you and Sakurazaki-san?" Asuna asked as Konoka hesitantly nodded. "Un... I never really did talk to you about it, did I, Asuna?" Konoka asked. Nagato listened as Konoka started talking about her past and how she and Setsuna first met. The two were best friends and did everything together. But then, an accident happen when Konoka almost drowned and Setsuna tried to save her, but in the end, were saved by adults instead. It was then that Setsuna resolved to get stronger and the two have been distant ever since.

"Eheh, it's like... I did something wrong... But Se-chan wouldn't talk to me the same as before..." Konoka said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Konoka..."

"Konoka-san..."

* * *

"Konoka-san looked really sad, didn't she...?"

"Hmm, yeah... That kind of face is the kind you barely see on Konoka, ever..." Asuna said. "Ah, speaking of which, Konoka did seem kinda depressed when we arrived at Kyoto..." She said, "She didn't say anything to me either... I thought we were closer than that..."

"Friends, no matter how close they are, each will always have a secret they would rather keep a secret, even to each other..." Nagato finally replied, shocking the three (including Chamo) of his present. "Uwah! Nagato-san, how long were you there!"

"The whole time, why?" Nagato asked.

_"I-... I barely even heard him with us! Was he always this silent!"_ Asuna wondered, seeing a toad on his head. "Errm, Nagato-senpai, there's a toad-..."

"I know, Kagurazaka, I know..." Nagato sighed. "More importantly, Negi-san, what do you think about Sakurazaki. Do you believe she is on your side or not?" He asked as Negi suddenly remembered performing Magic in front of the red-head. "Errmm... uh, um, I'm... not sure, b-but...! I-it appears that she's on our side... B-but I think it'll be best to ask her in person...!"

Nagato nodded. "Very well then, she should be at the main lobby if you need her..." Nagato said above his shoulders. "Meanwhile, if you need me, I'm off to bed..." He said, walking off.

"That was... weird..." Asuna admitted. "Even if Sakurazaki Setsuna says she's on our side, that Nagato guy's still suspicious...!" Chamo said.

"Hmm... Ah, there's Setsuna-san!" Negi said as the three walked up to Setsuna. "What are you doing, Setsuna-san?"

"I'm placing down tags to prevent Shikigami from entering..." Setsuna answered. "Ah, that means that Setsuna-san can use Japanese Magic, yes?" Setsuna nodded. "Hai, it comes along with my sword techniques..."

"I get it! You're like a Mage Knight!" Chamo yelled out.

_"Yet another person who isn't surprised about talking ermines..."_ Asuna thought as Setsuna finally took notice of her. "Ah, N-negi-sensei, is it alright to say this in front of Kagurazaka-san?" She asked. "H-hai, it's alright...!"

"I'm already deep-necked in this..." Asuna reassured the swordswoman.

"If that's so..." Setsuna said. "In any case, the enemy is interfering even further, if this continues, Konoka-ojou-sama will be endangered and placed within the fire range. We must devise a countermeasure of some sort..." The girl stared at Negi. "Negi-sensei, I heard that you are the most talented Western Mage. Can you think of anything? It seems that the enemy is increasing in confidence because our countermeasures are ineffective..."

"S-sumimasen! Auuu, I'm not exactly a fully pledged Mage yet!"

"Ja, you really are on our side then!" Chamo affirmed as Setsuna nodded. "Hai, I've been saying that for a while..."

"Then, what do you think of that Nagato guy?"

"Uzumaki-senpai?" Setsuna asked, a surprised look on her face. "Yeah! I mean, isn't it coincidence that our class goes on a trip and he suddenly appears out of nowhere!" Chamo declared. "Errmm... I suppose... I don't know anyone by the surname Uzumaki, so I cannot be sure..." Setsuna said.

"In any case, don't you have somethin' to say, you damn ermine?" Asuna asked as Chamo shocked. "Err... I-I'm sorry, Swordswoman-ane-san! I totally doubted you!"

"B-boku mo, Setsuna-san! I'll do my best to cooperate, so please explain more about the enemy?" Negi apologized.

"Well, our enemies are probably Onmyou (Yin and Yang) Charm users, a division of the Kansai Magic Association. That's how they are able to use Shikigami it is said that long ago, the Charm users were the one who founded the Japanese system of independent Magic using their 'Onmyou-Dou'. They were vulnerable when they are chanting their spells, Negi-sensei, similar to you Western Mages." She explained. "And so, just like Western Mages have their 'Partners', the higher-class Charm users use powerful warrior spirits called 'Zenki' and 'Goki' to protect themselves. As long as they stay in battle, for all practical purposes, our spells nor swords will reach them."

"Z-zenki and Goki is it...?"

_"Goki...?"_ Asuna thought, thinking up a cockroach.

"Furthermore, the Kansai Magical Association holds a deep tie with us Shinmei-Ryuu users..." Setsuna continued. "The Shinmei-Ryuu were originally an organization who protected the capital from demons, and I can say without exaggeration that they were a powerful force... With the Charm users fighting alongside, they make a powerful team."

"Uwawawah, that sounds really bad!" Asuna yelped.

"Well, that sort of thing doesn't happen very much in this time and age..." Setsuna reassured the red head. "T-then these people from the Shinmei-Ryuu are our enemies as well!" Negi asked.

"Hai. Because I left the west for east, they would probably look at me as traitor... But I wanted to protect Ojou-sama, so I didn't have much choice..." Setsuna said, smiling. "As long as I am able to protect Ojou-sama, I am satisfied..."

"Setsuna-san..."

Asuna smiled. "Alright! I get it now, Sakurazaki-san!" She yelled, patting the girl on the back. "So you don't hate Konoka at all! I'm glad! That's all I need to know, really!"

"Wah?"

"A friend of a friend is a friend, right! I'll help out too!"

"Kagurazaka-san..."

"Alright! It's decided then!" Negi said, the three making a team cheer. "The 3-A Guardian Angels have been formed! We'll protect Class 3-A from the Kansai Magical Association!"

"What kind of a name is that?"

_"Alright, we have the strength of a hundred men, now that Asuna-san and Setsuna-san are helping!"_ Negi thought with confidence. _"Now all I have to worry about it sending the letter to the Leader..."_ Turning around, he headed for the entrance. "The enemy might be back tonight! I'll go on patrol outside!"

"Ah, hold on Negi!"

"Daijoubudesu, let's go protect the others..." Setsuna said as the two headed for the hallways. As the duo passed by, they never noticed one of the flower pots disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

(Nagato and Negi's room)

Nagato was sipping on tea when he felt a rush of memories rushing in. Opening his eyes as he placed his tea down, he sighed. "Charm users and Shinmei-Ryuu, eh...?" He mumbled a bit. "Plus, they have a bit of knowledge for Onmyouton (Yin-Yang Release)... that could be a problem..." He said to himself. "Let's see, I can still use Rinnegan, but just how much of my abilities can I use? Fuuton will not be a problem, along with the other Elemental Jutsu, but what about the Six Paths...?" The red head sighed before standing up to check on the students.

As he walked out, he bumped into Setsuna. "Ah, Sakurazaki..."

"U-uzumaki-senpai!"

"What are you doing this late at night?" He asked as Setsuna started to sweat a little. _"This aura...! It's unlike anything I've ever sensed before! It's as if... Uzumaki-senpai is peering into my soul and examinating it...!"_ Suddenly, another sense of energy entered her field. _"This aura!"_

"E-excuse me, Senpai!" The Shinmei-Ryuu user said, turning around and rushing past Chizuru and Natsumi. Nagato raised a brow before following, telling the other two to go to sleep.

Nagato rushed, even with his tired and worn out legs, into Group 5's room, where he was met with a struggling Yue, a questioning Setsuna and a confused Asuna. "What's going on?" He asked as the three looked at him.

"Um, Konoka's inside the bathroom and won't come out?" Asuna asked in confusion.

"It's already been more than 10 minutes!" Yue protested as Nagato narrowed his eyes, walking towards the door to the toilet. "Ah, Senpai...!"

Nagato closed his eyes and opened them to reveal his Rinnegan. Gazing at the door, his eyes suddenly widened. _"Can it be!"_ Grabbing the door, he forcibly opened it, breaking the locks and hinges as Asuna and Setsuna shocked. "S-senpai, what are you-...!"

The two froze as the "occupied" room was actually unoccupied, with a tag on the toilet repeating itself over and over.

"Damn it! We've been tricked!" Setsuna yelled, surprisingly not waking the other occupants in the room. "Wh-what should we do!" Asuna asked.

"DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT! JUST LET ME USE THE TOILET!" Yue screamed, kicking the three out.

Nagato picked himself up and brushed himself as he watched Asuna seemingly talk to herself. From the looks of it, it seemed it was Negi as she kept shouting his name, take out her cell, and call the boy in question. Sighing, he looked out the window before seeing something. Squinting, he made out a huge monkey holding someone crashing into the roofs. Hearing the door closing, he turned to see Yue sighing in relief.

Shaking his head, the red head ran out the door, before suddenly losing his balance and crashing into the wall, shocking the blue headed drinker. "Senpai, you ok?"

"H-hai, I'm ok..." Nagato replied, holding his injured nose. Gathering Chakra and using Wind Chakra to help himself up, Nagato then ran off, before telling Yue, "Go back to sleep, I have some business to take care of!"

Yue watched her senior run before shrugging, happy to have used the toilet.

* * *

Nagato ran, seeing the three people he's supposed to look after in front of him. Looking further, he could see the monkey rushing to get away. Frowning, he focused on hiw Wind Chakra to run faster. Just as he entered the train station, the door closed on him, which result him crashing again. "Ugh, I keep crashing to things..." He muttered in annoyance. "Guess even my Chakra control has gone off after getting resurrected..." He wondered, watching the train about to move.

Using Chakra, he ran up the walls and onto the roof, rushing towards the car the trio was in. Running, he was suddenly splashed in the face. "What the?" Looking forward, he saw streams of water flowing out of the car. Frowning, he looked down to see his charges drowning. _"Now how did that happen?"_ He wondered as he ran further. He then lowered his head towards the windows and drew in breath.

"_Fuuton: Douryokufuuatsu_ (Wind Style: Powered Wind Pressure)"

He then blew out, breaking all the windows just as Setsuna used her Zankuusen technique, finishing off the door. Water poured out as the occupants within the train gasped for breathe. Nagato immediately used Touton Jutsu (Transparent Escape Techniwue) to become invisible in order to prevent confusion as Setsuna glared at the monkey. Nagato frowned as he heard the monkey, or rather, the woman saying "Konoka-ojou-sama" before running away.

_"So even those within the Kansai Association hold Konoe with high regards... why...?"_ He wondered, following his three charges. Running, he listened to Setsuna explaining how those within the Kansai Association disapproved with Konoka moving towards the East. There was a probable chance that they want to use Konoka's untapped power to gain complete control over Kansai Association. At this, Nagato frowned. _"Seems to me that Konoe is similar to a Jinchuuriki, holding power that's powerful enough to dominate an entire association..."_

Nagato silently hid as he watched the three faced their capture. _"Isn't that the same woman from the train...?"_ He wondered.

"I won't let you!" Setsuna roared, obviously having heard something that pissed her off. "Charm-san, Charm-san! Facilitate my escape!" The woman yelled, throwing a charm. _"A tag?"_

"Chew on this! Daisan no Maryoku: _Kyouto 'Dai' no Moji_ (Third Charm Technique: _Kyoto 'Dai' Character_)! Burn!" She yelled as a huge fire shaped as the Japanese Kanji "Dai" burned. Setsuna cried at the pure temperature as Asuna grabbed her out of harms' way. "Hohoho, these flames will repel any person... And this, is goodbye...!" The woman, known as Chigusa, decalred.

Nagato sighed as he began making handseals, thinking back at his discussion with the headmaster.

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

"Now, Nagato-kun, I understand that you have these 'special powers'... care to explain?" Konoe asked.

"Hai. The energy my people and I use are called Chakra. It is basically the combination of using our mental energy, or spiritual energy, with our body energy, or physical energy. It is basic training to learn how to control these two types of energy and merge them. With Chakra, we are able to do extraordinary things and even things that are considered inhumane." Nagato explained. "We are also able to use five elements, each part of the Gogyou. There are other elements by combining two or more of the Gogyou to create sub-elements as well as the three major Chakra."

"Three major Chakra?"

Nagato nodded. "While there are elemental Chakra and Jutsu, there are also non-elemental types, those of which uses the Inton and Youton Jutsu."

Konoe nodded, taking it in. "You mentioned this, 'Inton' before... Do you mind elaborating?"

"Inton Ninjutsu are Jutsu that requires our Spiritual Energy, in other words, our imagination, to create the Jutsu. It basically is used to create something out of nothing." Nagato explained. "Very interesting... and the other?"

"Youton is the pure opposite of Inton, using the Physical Energy of our Chakra, giving life to a form and gives vitality. Unlike the Inton, Youton are able to physically attack, while Inton uses the imagination of the user." Nagato took a deep breath. "Putting them together creates the Onmyouton, the strongest Chakra. Using it, you can do unbelievable feats such as faking your death, creating the world as you want it to be, and giving life back to those who are dead..." Nagato said, shocking Konoe.

"I see... having you as an ally will greatly help us... Though I would have to ask you not to use any of your 'Jutsu' during the trip, unless it's a dire situation." Konoe asked as Nagato nodded, knowing that he'll have to keep himself secretive for the time being.

* * *

(FLASHBACK END)

_"And since this is a dire situation..."_ Nagato thought, puffing his cheeks as water filled up. "_Suiton: Mizurappa_! (Water Style: Violent Water Wave)" A large pressurized water spewed from his mouth as it washed away all the flames just as Negi was about to blow out the fire.

"What the!"

"Where did that water come from!" Asuna asked as she turned to Negi. "Th-that wasn't me!"

_"It wasn't from Negi-sensei, it came from an outside source...!"_ Setsuna thought, looking at the direction the water came from only to find no one there. "A-anyway, I won't let you get away!" Negi yelled, bringing out Asuna's Pactio card. "As Konoka's teacher and friend, I will stop you!"

* * *

Ignisha: And to the next chapter!


	7. A Savior in Need and Massive Hangovers?

Ignisha: Chapter 7!

* * *

Six Paths in Mahora

* * *

Episode Seven: A Savior in Need and Massive Hangovers?

* * *

"_Sis Mea Pars Per Centum Octoginta Secundus_… _Ministra Negii Cagurazaca Asuna_! (Activate the Contract for 180 Seconds for the Ministra Magi of Magister Negi, Kagurazaka Asuna)" Negi yelled, holding Asuna's Pactio high above his head. Asuna flinched a bit at the tingling sensation of the Pactio's affects as a light covered her. "Negi-sensei, Kagurazaka-san…" Setsuna let out.

"Sakurazaki-san, let's go!" Asuna yelled.

"Eh? Ah, h-hai!"

"Sheesh, that fire would have burned us if we weren't careful! I'm not gonna let you off easy!" Asuna said under her breathe. "You damn monkey-lady, GIVE BACK KONOKA!" She roared, charging in.

_"H-he extinguished my flames with a high water spell… and what is that light? Is she one of those 'partners' those Western Mages have?"_ Chigusa wondered.

"Aniki, now!" Chamo yelled. "Right!" Negi complied, holding out Asuna's Pactio card. "Asuna-san, I'm going to summon your personal 'Artifact'! I think it's called a 'Hamanotsurugi'! A weapon only you can use! Please take it!" Negi yelled out to Asuna. This took Nagato's attention. _"An 'Artifact' that is part of the card? And he called it 'Pactio' just a while ago… I wonder…"_

"A-a weapon? I get a weapon?" Asuna asked. "Ah, alright, let me have it, Negi!" Asuna yelled.

"_Exerceas Potentiam_ _Cagurazaca Asuna_! (Activate Ability for Kagurazaka Asuna)"

"Kya!" Asuna yelped as a brilliant light filled her hand. "Wha, i-it's coming! Whoa, it's amazing, it's... it's… it's!"

"A HARISEN! Wait a minute, this isn't some stupid joke, is it!" Asuna yelled in anger. "That's weird…" Negi wondered to himself as Nagato sweat-dropped. _"I wonder, are these 'Artifacts' evolvable…?"_

"Kagurazaka-san!" Setsuna yelled.

"Eh, whatever! There's no helping it!" Asuna yelled, waving her newly obtained Harisen over her head. "Hiiiyah!"

The two, however, were stopped as a giant stuffed bear as well as a monkey stopped their attacks. "Wh-waaah! They can move! Weren't they just stuff animals!" Asuna yelled out in surprise. "Be alert, Kagurazaka-san! These things may look weak on the outside, but they're actually the Zenki and Goki I've been talking about! They must be hers!" Setsuna yelled.

"Ohohoho, my 'Enki' and 'Yuuki' sure are cute, aren't they? They're pretty strong too, you'll never be a match for them!" Chigusa declared.

"Why you…!" Asuna grunted in annoyance. "Ieeeh!"

Swinging her Harisen, Asuna manage to free her weapon and banished the monkey. "Eh? What the… Banished already?"

_"Are wa!_ (Th-that's)_"_ Chamo suddenly had a theory with Asuna's weapon as Setsuna yelled, "A-amazing, Kagurazaka-san!"

_"She banished my 'Enki' like it was nothing! Just who is she!"_

_"Interesting power you have, Kagurazaka…"_ Nagato thought, holding his hand in a Hitsuji seal, his Rinnegan recording the fight before him. Suddenly, he felt another intent elsewhere. He looked up just as Setsuna left the teddy bear to Asuna. _"Another one, eh?"_

Nagato continued watching as another girl attacked Setsuna, and the two ddeflected from each other. _"That's the same Kenryuu (sword style) that Sakurazaki uses…"_ Continuing to watch and listen, Nagato flinched at listening the girl's name. _"I… I see, Tsukuyomi, is it?"_ Watching the tow girls fight, he knew that the Tsukuyomi girl should not be estimated. A scream entered his ears as the Uzumaki turned to where Asuna was. He sweat-dropped as a number of monkeys attacked the twin-tailed girl. _"Again with the monkey?"_

He then turned his attention to Negi, who had finished his incantation to his spell. Nagato smirked as Negi threw his magical arrows at Chigusa, who had forgotten about the "brat" as she called her. _"Rule #1 in battle: Never forget how many opponents you have, you just might regret it…"_ Nagato recited after his teacher.

His blood went cold, however, when Chigusa immediately brought up Konoka, forcing Negi to diverge his attack. Finding out how horribly he was during his first life, Nagato deeply regretted his doings and whenever he sees that kind of action taking place, his blood boils. The next thing he heard, however, made him snap.

"Hmm, maybe drug her, do some spells to brainwash her. Then she'll become nothing more than a puppet for us…"

*SNAP*

Although he has never been drugged to become a puppet before, Nagato knows very well how it feels like to be a puppet. After all, his Pein Rikudou technique was similar as using puppets. Also, he himself was used as a puppet by Madara, his supposed 'Leader'. Madara was supposed to help me bring peace, but instead, Madara was using Nagato for his own selfish needs. That kind of fate was something he wants nobody to have. Especially if it's his own students.

His anger rising, Nagato accidentally unleashed his Chakra as everyone flinched at the power. "Wh-wh-what the hell is this!" Chigusa yelled in surprise, before freezing as a figure suddenly appeared behind her. "You have just messed with the wrong student, Woman…"

Chigusa turned around just in time to see a violet rippled eye, before a hand grabbed her by the neck. As soon as the hand touched, Chigusa flinched at the huge head towering over her. The head was pale skinned and had black markings below its eyes. A black crown was placed on its head, with the Kanji for "king" engraved into it. Overall, the head bared a resemblance to Lord Enma of Hell. Frozen in fear, Chigusa shook her eyes from the head, looking down to her captive, seeing a red headed boy no older than the girl behind her. His skin was also pale, but the eyes were what frightened her. Those eyes that begged for her blood, wanting to rip her to shred. She held her breathe as the boy brought her closer to him. "If you ever lay a hand on my student again, I will make sure you will meet Shinigami-sama himself faster than you can say, 'Oops'…" The boy whispered, dropping the frightened woman and picking up Konoka, disappearing in a gust of leaves.

Chigusa shivered in fear as one of her companions, a boy with white hair, appeared before her. "We should get out of here, Chigusa…" He said, grabbing her and leaving, just as the woman's summons disappeared.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna yelled as Chigusa was lifted up by an unknown figure. Breaking her sword from Tsukuyomi's sword, Setsuna immediately dashed towards Chigusa just as the figure dropped her, leaving. The Shinmei Ryuu girl finally readhed the top to find nobody. "O-ojou-sama!"

"Where's Konoka!" Asuna yelled, reaching the top of the stairs.

"I-I don't know! I just saw her being carried by someone else to a different place!" Negi said, having quickly arrived. Setsuna gritted her teeth, has someone else grabbed Konoka for their own selfish desire? "Konoka-ojou-sama!" She yelled franticly.

The three search high and low but haven't found a trace of their friend before arriving at the train station, only to find the one they have been looking for, leaning against one of the pillars, asleep. "Ojou-sama!"

"Konoka/-san!"

"Nnh…" Konoka let out, opening her brown eyes to see a worried looking Setsuna, as well as her roommates. "Se-chan…?" Konoka asked. "Ah, Se-chan, I had such a weird dream… A dream where I was kidnapped, but rescued by Se-chan and Negi-kun and Asuna… It was a happy dream… Ah, but there was another person too, I wonder who it was…?" Konoka said, sleepily. "Ah, Ojou-sama… I'm so glad you're ok!" Setsuna said, smiling.

Konoka blinked, before smiling. "Eheh, thank goodness! Se-chan doesn't hate me at all…!"

"EH! Ah, w-w-w-well, um, uh! I… I-, I also wanted to talk to Kono-chan, and-…!" Setsuna flinched as she caught herself. Dropping Konoka, Setsuna immediately backed away, bowing. "Moushiwake arimasen! (My apologies)" Setsuna yelled. "I- I am merely thankful that I have been able to save Kono-cha-, Ojou-sama! I wish I have been able to do so quietly from the shadows, but uh… um…!" Setsuna got up and bowed, quickly leaving the scene. "I'm sorry!"

"Ahh~, Se-chan!"

"Setsuna-san…"

"I guess having her get along with Konoka so suddenly isn't exactly easy, huh…" Asuna let out, an idea forming. "Sakurazaki-san!"

Setsuna flinched and turned to Asuna, who was waving at her. "We'll have a great look-around at Nara, that's a promise, all right!" Asuna yelled.

"Asuna-san…" Negi let out.

"Don't worry, Konoka! Everything'll be alright!" Asuna assured her friend, lightly backj fisting Konoka on the shoulder. "D-demo (but)…" It was then Konoka noticed her lack of attire. "W-wait, why am I dressed like this again? I'm naked…"

"Ah! Er, um, w-well, that's because…!"

"A lot has happened today, hasn't it? It still the first day as well, right? I wonder what else will happen during this school trip!" Negi wondered.

"Ah! That's right, who was that guy who saved you, Konoka!"

"Eh? Huh, you know what? I don't remember…"

"Heh~…?"

"What I do remember are these unusual purple rippled eyes he has!" Konoka said, circling her eyes with her fingers to emphasize. "Purple rippled eyes? What the heck?" Asuna was confused.

"Hmm…" Konoka went, trying to remember the unusual eyed man's face.

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

Setsuna continued running before catching sight of her soon-to-be red-headed teacher walking calmly in front of her. "Ah, Uzumaki-senpai!"

"Hmm? Ah, Sakurazaki…" Nagato answered.

The two walked together silently as Nagato looked passive while Setsuna was confused and flushed.

"So, a penny for your thoughts, Sakurazaki?"

"Huh! Ah, um, uh…" Setsuna debated whether to talk to her teacher. "Um, Uzumaki-senpai… Have you ever had that feeling of wanting to protect someone, even if your life depended on it?"

Nagato stared at Setsuna. He closed his eyes and drew a long breathe. "Yes, yes I have, Sakurazaki."

"Eh?"

"Too bad he's dead though…"

"H-hai!"

"Pity, really, many of my friends, whom I've wanted to protect, have all died before me. I've kept their corpse, of course mind you, but before I knew it, I was the last one left…" Nagato sighed, his eyes still closed. _"Then again, Konan was also alive as well…"_ He opened his eyes. "If there's one thing I've learned, it's that you will never be strong enough to protect those you hold dear…" Nagato said, Setsuna turning her gaze to the ground. "But…" Setsuna looked up. "I suppose that's why you train to become stronger, no?" Nagato smiled this time, winking at his soon-to-be-student.

Setsuna blinked a few times before giggling. "Hai!"

* * *

(Next morning)

Nagato sat up straight, his bright red hair dropped over his eyes as his looks were dreaded. "Augh, my head hurts…" Nagato mumbled. "Why does my head hurt again…?" He wondered, thinking back. A small flashback ensued of him drinking while in the open bath yesterday, as well as drinking a whole cup to test whether the water had sake in it or not. "Great, now I have a hell of a hangover… Damn, if I'm not careful, I might accidentally kill someone…" Nagato mumbled again, folding his futa.

* * *

(Dining Hall)

"Allright, Mahora Middle School students! Itadakimasu!" Negi said cheerfully as everyone began eating lunch.

"Nuuh, after we went to the Kiyomizu temple, I don't remember anything…" Ayaka said with a down expression. "And we missed out on the first night too! Aww~ man!"

The students continued to bicker about when suddenly, the door slammed open. Everyone was silent as Nagato walked in, looking as if he had seen a better day. His hair was all over, his eyes looked as if they have never seen light before, and his sleeping robes were misshaped. In his hand appeared to be a bucket-full of ice-cold water with ice included. Silence followed Nagato as he walked to a random table and dropped the bucket in front of his student.

"Dump it…"

"H-hai…?" Ako asked, getting scared.

"Dump it on me!" Nagato ordered.

"B-b-b-but, isn't a little cold…"

"I don't care! Just DUMP IT…!" Nagato yelled, his face turning to something indescribable, as it was too scary. Scared, Ako screamed in fright, grabbing the bucket and dumping it onto Nagato's head. "SUMIMASEN!" She screamed, falling back to sitting position.

Nagato stood still as he grabbed the bucket to stop it from ringing. "Arigatou…" He muffled through the bucket before walking to the kitchen to grab his plate for breakfast.

The silence ended as Fuuka started cracking up at what happened to her teacher. "Th-that was awesome! Nice one, Ako!" Fuuka thumbed up the frightened girl as Akira tried to calm her down. The students then returned to bickering as Konoka wlkaed up to her sensei.

"Ah, Negi-kun! You look really sleepy!" Konoka said as Negi gazed up. "Ah, Konoka-san! Ohayou!"

"Thanks for last night! I don't really understand it, but you, Asuna and Se-chan saved me from something, right?" Konoka said. Negi, unsure, only answered, "Ah, w-well, I was only following Setsuna-san…!"

"Ah, Se-chan!"

Setsuna flinched, picking up her plate, standing up to walk away. "Ah, why are you leaving? Don't be embarrassed, let's eat together!" Konoka suggested, walking after her friend. It later turned to a chase as Konoka wailed, "Why are you running away, Se-chan!" Negi, too, ran after the swordswomen, yelling, "Setsuna-san!" As Setsuna yelled in return, "I'm not running away!"

"What's going on? This is the first time I've seen Sakurazaki-san with such an expression…" Ako wondered as Nagato walked back out. "I wonder if something happened last night?" Makie asked. "Guuh, having fun while we're asleep!" Yuuna growled in mild anger. "That's it; I'm definitely not sleeping tonight!" Sakurako yelled.

Ako flinched as Nagato sat down next to her. "What's going on?" He asked, a piece of fried shrimp in his mouth. "Ah, Uzumaki-senpai!" Ako let out. Nagato saw the frightened look on her face and chuckled lightly. "About earlier, I'm sorry, alright? I just had a bit of a hangover that needed getting rid of, and ice-cold water was it…" Nagato apologized. "Ah, eeto, it's fine… I suppose…"

"So what's up with Sakurazaki?" Nagato asked as the other just shrugged in response.

"Hmm…" The red-headed boy wondered, his chopsticks in his mouth. His eyebrow raised as several students asked Negi to come with them. It got out of hand as he sighed. _"Goodness Negi-san is really popular amongst his students…"_ He wondered as Nodoka suddenly yelled if Negi could come with her group. All was silent as Negi agreed, making Nodoka suddenly popular among the girls. _"Then again, maybe too popular…"_

"Ah, hey! What about Nagato-senpai!" Sakurako wondered as everyone turned to where their soon-to-be teacher was, only to find no one.

There was a moment of silence before…

"FIND HIM!"

And soon came the hide-and-go-seek between the students and Nagato, only to have Ako shockingly find him eating calmly behind her, having Group 4 have their red-headed teacher for the day.

* * *

Ignisha: And the 7th Chapter is over! Down to the next one!


	8. Day at Nara and Investigation!

Ignisha: Chapter 8 is up!

* * *

Six Paths in Mahora

* * *

Episode 8: Day at Nara and Investigation!

* * *

The day went by calmly for Nagato as he walked with group 4 around Nara. Although he liked the prefecture, it definitely reminded him about the Nara clan. As he walked, it irked him that in this timeline, the majority of the forest is gone and replaced with buildings and houses and factories. It made it worst when he found out through reading that many animals are endangered.

Seeing him frown, Ako asked, "Ano, Uzumaki-senpai, are you ok?"

Nagato blinked, turning to his pale-haired companion for the day. He smiled sadly. "I suppose…" His smile faltered a bit. "To be honest, where I was born and raised, I was surrounded by nature. Although there weren't many trees where I lived, animals would still swim around my house when it rained. To see that the trees and lakes dammed and cut, it saddens me…" He said. Even if he was an evil Ninja back in the day, that doesn't mean he cared about his surroundings and nature.

Ako stared at Nagato's sad smile and eyes scanning the surrounding, before blushing a bit at how mature her Senpai looked at the moment.

"Oi~! Ako, Senpai, hurry up!" Yuuna called out as Ako snapped out of her stupor. Nagato chuckled. "Shall we go then, Izumi?"

Ako numbly nodded as Nagato walked ahead of her.

The group arrived at the park where the deer were as Nagato decided to pet a few. Looking around, Nagato held an amused face at how his soon-to-be-students faired with the deer.

Akira was calmly standing with her hand outstretched, assumingly feeding the deer as Yuuna tried to run after them. Ako was giggling at the tickleness the deer's tongue gave when it touched her hand. Makie was behind a tree, trying to hide herself, given that she was a bit scared, only to shock when a deer bit her blouse. Mana, on the other hand, sweat-dropped when she attempted to feed a deer, only for it to walk away. Moving on to the next deer, Mana sweat-dropped again when the deer walked away as well.

_"An interesting group for sure…"_ Nagato thought to himself.

Nagato looked at the sky to see the sun almost directly above them. _"Must be close to noon…"_ He thought to himself as Mana got up. "Tatsumiya, going somewhere?"

Mana nodded in affirmation. "I have to send a letter to a nearby shrine." She responded. Nagato got on his feet. "I suppose we'll have to come along as well." He said as the group whined about leaving, Makie included, who has started to get over her fears.

"No, it's fine, Uzumaki-senpai…" Mana tried to change the red-head's mind. But if there is one thing she should know, it's that those of the Uzumaki-clan are so stubborn enough you can whack them with a 5-ton hammer, and they'll be fine. Looking into her eyes with stubborn eyes, Nagato replied, "We are going together… that's final…!" The voice and eyes he used both said "Do not disobey me!"

Reluctantly, Mana nodded.

* * *

(Shrine)

The group arrived to the shrine and Mana immediately went to look for the one in charge as the group slowly separated. Nagato found himself walking aimlessly at the inner parts of the shrine. Immediately thinking that he should leave, a voice stopped him.

"Ah, a visitor?"

Nagato turned to see an old man sitting seiza style as he drank tea. "It's been a long time since I've seen a visitor, especially one like you."

"One… like me…?" Nagato repeated, not liking where this was going.

The old man nodded. "To think I would find one so attuned to the cycle of life… Tell me, how many parts of the Samsara have you witness, young one?" He asked. Nagato narrowed his eyes. _"Samsara…? Wait; putting the Kanji in romaji form, it also spells Rinne… Can he be talking about the Rinnegan…?"_ Clearing his through, Nagato replied, "I suppose I have experienced all of them, Oterasama (monk)…"

The old man perked at this. "_All_ of them?"

"Hai."

"How intriguing…" The man muttered. "To find someone who has experienced all paths in Samsara…" Unfortunately for Nagato, it was this time when Mana overheard the conversation. _"Paths of Samsara? Experience? You are becoming more and more interesting, Uzumaki-senpai…"_ The gunslinger thought, calling out, "Senpai, I've finished with my task!"

"Ah, I must be going now, Oterasama. My students are having a field trip, and I'm accompanying them."

"Ah, I see. Well, I hope you and your students have a safe trip. The spirits be with you." The man said, waving the boy good bye. Nagato sighed, waving goodbye with a small smile. _"What we need is luck…"_ He thought to himself as he met up with his students.

As they walked down to the gates of Nara, Nagato noticed a familiar figure off in the distance. _"Negi-san?"_

Excusing himself from his group so they could have lunch, Nagato jogged over to where Negi was to find the boy in a daze. "Negi-san?" He waved a hand in front of the boy and received no response. Seeing the swirling eyes, Nagato curiously poked the boy, resulting to Negi toppling to the ground, much to Nagato's shock. "N-negi-san!"

"Wha-, what happened to Negi!"

Turning around, Nagato found Asuna and Setsuna running over. "Um… I'm not sure myself…" Nagato responded as Yue and Haruna ran over. "Whoa, he's over 38 degrees!" Haruna announced with worry, having checked her teacher's temperature.

"Hyaaahh! What happened to Negi-kun!" Konoka asked, having just appeared.

Sighing, Nagato sweat-dropped as the girls began panicking under their teacher's fever. _"Surely, this boy will be the death of me…"_

* * *

(Later…)

Nagato and Chamo calmly ate chips as they watched Negi staring off to space, his mouth gapped open. The two watched with amusing looks as Negi began ruffling his hair before lifting his head up in worrisome. This continued on before Negi stood up and shook his head. The boy then dropped to the ground on his fours before rolling about, Chamo and Nagato sweat-dropping.

Sighing, Nagato turned around to see Ayaka and a few other girls walking up to him. "Ano, Nagato-senpai, is there something wrong with Negi-sensei?" The blonde asked. Nagato chuckled. "No, Negi-san just has a lot in his mind that's all." The red head responded as Makie asked Negi the same question, shocking the 10 year old.

"Uhyaaah! N-no! Nothing wrong! N-nobody c-confessed to m-me or anything!" Negi tried to cover up. Nagato placed a hand on his face and groaned into it. _"Does this boy know nothing about keeping secrets…?"_

"Eh! Confessed!"

"Seriously, Negi-kun! Who did it!"

_"OH SHOOT!"_ Negi thought in his mind. "N-no, n-not 'confess'!" Negi tried to explain. "U-um, I mean, 'c-cook'! Yes, cook! A cook was putting a cock in a soup, and, um!"

"Cook?"

"I-I have a meeting with Shizuna-sensei! Please excuse me!" Negi yelled, running off with Chamo behind him as his students yelled for him. "Negi-sensei/-kun!"

Nagato sighed out loud in frustration. Shaking his head at the silliness, Nagato proceed to his room to take a look at a scroll. As he left, he never heard his soon-to-be students whispering to each other about whom to report this.

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

"EH! There's a Teacher-Student relationship going on here!" Kazumi asked out loud, her face filled with shock. "Th-that's right, Asakura, it's terrible!" Yuuna said as Makie agreed with a nod.

"Well, that's a pretty big scoop! If it turns out true that is. As official camerawoman of 3-A and the Academy Breaking News Division, you can count on me, Asakura Kazumi! If there's a scoop, I'll bring it to light!" Kazumi declared. "So, who's the culprit?"

"Well, there's only one person you have to check on…"

"Alright then, who? Nitta? Seruhiko? Or maybe the new teacher, Uzumaki Nagato?" Kazumi let out, wriggling her eye brows.

"Actually…" Ayaka said, explaining the situation.

"I see, I see… During the Activities in Nara Park… Somebody confessed to Negi-sensei, right?" Kazumi read off her handy notebook as Ayaka nodded. "Wait a min-… This isn't obscene at all!" She yelled. "Wha-what do you mean! It's definitely beyond obscene!" Ayaka yelled. "At any rate, we need you to find out who confessed to Negi-sensei!"

"We're counting on you, Asakura!"

Kazumi sighed. "Fine fine… Geez, this isn't even a scoop… I'm not interested at all…!" Walking down the hallway, she commented to herself, "Well, who knows, maybe it'll turn out to be a killer story. Doing ordinary news the public wants to read. That's all part of a reporter's job, I guess…!" Kazumi chuckled to herself. _"A confession, huh? I think there's only one person who would've done that in Negi-sensei's group!"_ Knocking on the door, Kazumi called out, "Honya! I'm coming in!" Looking in, Kazumi found Nodoka drinking tea by herself. "Ah, you're alone? Perfect!"

"Eh? H-hai, what is it, Asakura-san?"

Taking out a recorder, Kazumi bluntly asked, "So, is it true that you slept in bed with Negi-senei?"

Hearing that shocked Nodoka to the point that the girl spit took her tea all over Kazumi's face. "H-h-h-h-hai! I-I-I didn't do anything like that!" Nodoka tried to deny.

"Nahahah, I'm just kidding, Honya! You confessed to him, didn't you? So, how'd it go?" Kazumi asked, whipping the tea off. Blushing, Nodoka answered, "H-how did it go? Um, well… I was able to tell him how I feel… but I ran off before Negi-sensei could say anything… I didn't want a response from the start, so…" Nodoka twiddled her index fingers.

"Heeh~? So you don't care what Negi-sensei thinks?"

"N-no, I'm just too scared to hear his response, so… um…"

"Ah, I see, I get it." Kazumi sputtered out a laughter as she patted the girl. "Ahaha, you're so cute, Miyazaki! We can't have that! You're not in grade school anymore, you know! Not that it matters, anyway!"

"Aaauu…?"

Letting go of the librarian, Kazumi walked out just as Haruna and Yue came into view. Nodoka, worried, walked out and said, "Um, uhh.. T-this is going to be troublesome to Sensei, s-so please don't tell anyone!"

"Okie dokie! I got it!" Kazumi responded. "I'm supporting ya, give it your best!" Walking down, the reporter sighed. "Well, I've finished my material. Haa~aah, who am I kidding? I can't make a story out of this! This is gonna be a real mess if everyone hears it, so I'll just keep it to myself!" Kazumi said, deleting whatever was said between her and Nodoka. "I'll just let the romance flow on its own. Gomen, Iincho." Heading for the stairs, Kazumi took sight of Nagato sitting his and Negi's room. _"Oh? It's Senpai."_

Getting a sly look, Kazumi scooted towards the door and peeked to see what the red head was doing. Looking in, Kazumi saw Nagato sitting down seiza style, reading a scroll and sipping tea. By the scent of it, it was Gyokuro Green Tea. Kazumi sweat-dropped as Nagato continued reading the scroll. _"Who reads scrolls now a days?"_

Sighing to herself, Kazumi continued on down the stairs. Unknown to her, Nagato was gazing at her before looking back at his scroll.

Going down the stairs, Kazumi said to herself, "Sheesh, our class sure is peaceful. I need a bigger scoop that could get their blood going…!" Looking about, the red head spotted her teacher aimlessly walking about. _"Oh, it's Negi-sensei. Guess I should interview the man himself…"_

Watching her teacher, Kazumi sweat-dropped as Negi walked out the hotel with his head hanging low. "Whoa, seems like he's really worried about something. Receiving a confession… Seems like a real shocker for a 10 year old…"

Following her teacher, Kazumi noticed a cat following Negi out the door and into the driveway. As Negi walked towards the road, she noticed an SUV riding on the road, heading for the CAT! "Th-th-the cat!" She called out as Negi spotted the cat.

Kazumi watched with horror as Negi rushed towards the cat. _"H-h-h-he's gonna die! NEGI-SENSEI!"_

Suddenly, Negi held out his staff and the SUV suddenly flew into the air, somersaulting once before landing with a bump. _"Wh-what the hell?"_ Kazumi wondered as Negi began talking to the driver. Dashing to the wall, Kazumi peeked on her teacher. _"Wh-wh-what _was_ that…?"_

"Hehehe, that's my Aniki! Even when he's feeling out, he's still got it where it counts!" The ermine on Negi's shoulder said. "But you should try avoiding using Magic like that!"

"Un, sorry about that…" The teacher responded.

_"D-d-d-did the ermine just talk!"_ Looking at her teacher, Kazumi shocked further as Negi hopped on his staff and starting flying. _"H-he's flying!"_ Gazing at her teacher, she clenched her fist. _"This… THIS IS IT! MY ULTRA SUPER HUGE SCOOP!"_

As the girl dashed away, she failed to notice Nagato watching the whole thing from his room. Sighing in defeat again, Nagato thought to himself, _"Once again, that boy will become the death of me…"_

* * *

(Girls' Toilet)

_"A super hero?"_ Kazumi started laying down her suggestions. _"An ally of justice from outer space! Some kind of Magical Girl (boy version) who has come to the Human World for training?_" Shaking her head, Kazumi took out her picture of Negi flying. "No matter which it is, there's no doubt that this is big news. The problem is… how should I report this?" Kazumi mumbled to herself, thinking. "Come to think of it, there were things like that in the photos I've taken before… Hmm… To think that a scoop like this was so close all along and I never realized!" She then clenched her fist. "However! In order to truly shock the world, one piece of evidence is still not enough! ALL RIGHT! If it comes to this, then...!"

As she shouted, a few of her classmates began whispering to themselves at to what the reporter was talking to herself about.

* * *

(Bath)

Negi sighed to himself as he and Nagato rested themselves in the bath. "Oi Aniki! Don't make such a pitiful sound!" Chamo whispered, getting out of the bath and onto the rocky floor. "If you let your guard down, the girls might walk in to you again!"

Nagato chuckled as he pretended not to listen.

"Ahaha, don't worry, this is 'Sensei-Time' in the bath." Negi reassured his familiar. "The students won't come in." Sighing, Negi lowered himself down the bath. "Haaah~, but I sure do have a lot on my plate…" Negi muttered to himself, not even bothering to make excuses to how Chamo was talking to Nagato. Suddenly, the door opened as Nagato blinked. _"Someone coming in?"_

To the red-head's surprise, it was Shizuna, walking in. _"Minamoto-san, is it?"_ Nagato wondered as the teacher herself said out loud, "Ara~? Negi-sensei~"

"APHU! Sh-sh-shizuna-sensei!" Negi sputtered loudly. Shizuna smiled, kneeling down. "You did great today. Do you want me to wash your back?" She asked as Negi tried to refuse. "Ah, n-no, it's alright!"

Nagato hummed, staring at Shizuna with an accusing look. _"I wonder what she is playing at…?"_

"Uhuhu, the truth is, Negi-sensei…" Shizuna whispered, grabbing the little teacher's shoulders. "I know about your little secret." This perked Nagato, making the ex-leader of an evil organization smirk inwardly. _"I see… so this is your plan, Asakura, making Negi-san spill the beans."_ Nagato watched with distance and interest as "Shizuna" continued trying to make Negi show her Magic until a small mistake broke it all down.

"Eeto, Shizuna-sensei, I know this is rude but… Did you breasts get smaller?" Negi innocently asked as Nagato sweat-dropped. _"Truly a very blunt way to say things, Negi-san…"_

Nagato watched with even more interest as Kazumi revealed her true identity and began trying to get some interviews with Negi, despite Chamo trying to tell the boy to erase the girl's memories. Suffice to say, Kazumi was aggressive, even going as far as to blackmail Negi into interviewing. _"Interesting, Asakura… If you were born within the Elemental Countries' time, you would have made an interesting Ninja."_ Nagato praised the girl a bit as Negi began having a brain short out. And by short out, I mean bursting out Magic from within and creating a huge shockwave and gust of wind. Nagato stayed put where he was as Negi wailed on.

Chamo cursed as Negi continued on burst out Magic and suddenly, Kazumi was blown in the air. "IYAAAAAH~!" Kazumi screamed as Negi began to cool down. Nagato sighed, raising a hand. Suddenly, Kazumi felt herself stopping midair and suddenly floating slowly down to earth. Confuse as she was, Kazumi found herself even more confused as Negi was tilting his head in confusion as well. Shaking out of her stupor, Kazumi grasped Negi's shoulder. "Th-th-that was great, Negi-sensei! You finally used Magic!"

"Eh! Wha-w-w-wait, that wasn't-!"

"Regardless of who it was, I finally have hard core evidence that Magic really does exist-!"

*CRASH*

Kazumi and Negi paused as a whole was found in the middle of Kazumi's phone screen. "M… my phone…" Kazumi started to sob as bit as the door to the showers opened. "What's going on here!" Ayaka shouted, "What's with these loud sounds!" Needless to say, the class president was shocked and burning in anger as Yuuna, Makie, Fumika and Asuna peaked in. "Wha!"

"Asakura-san! I asked you to investigate, and you go and do this!"

"What are you doing naked, Negi-kun!"

"HIII! HELP!"

"Just a minute here, Negi! What were you doing!" Asuna yelled, grabbing the boy who was trying to sneak out. "AHH! A-asuna-san!"

Nagato sighed as he dried himself, listening to the pains and shouting outside. "Even when I'm having a second life, chaos follows…" He muttered to himself, bidding some of his students goodnight.

* * *

Ignisha: And the 9th chapter is coming up! Read and review!


	9. Hiatus Time!

_**WARNING: THIS AIN'T NO UPDATE! JUST A NOTICE FOR YOU READERS!**_

Yeah, another update from your favorite author (maybe), Ignisha. While some of you are fans to some of my very popular FanFic (_Naruko VS Class of 3-A: ReMiX_, _Secret of Scarlet_, _Of the Past: Vampires and Foxes_, and _Mahou Shinobi Knight_), there's gonna be a slight few changes around here.

First off, I have a few stories I wanna delete, cause, well, I have this saying that if I don't finish something or just lose interesting, bye-bye. This doesn't mean that the idea is still ok for other Authors who want to take a chance at those stories. The stories I am considering to delete are:

_Naruto no Gotoku!_

_Life for a Blonde_

_Mahora Magister Magi!_

If any of you guys want to take the mantle for these particular stories, I say "Go ahead!" But please, PM me first before doing anything.

Next on the list are stories I wanna rewrite. Reasons are obvious, such as the plot progressing to fast, the story didn't quite fit my taste buds, or the story just suck, period. This doesn't mean I'm gonna upload the newly rewritten stories off the bat, it's gonna take some time.

Here are a list of stories that are candidates for rewrite:

_The Pacifist Arrancar_

_Secret of Scarlet_

_Mahou Shinobi Knight_

_Brothers_

_Black__Rogue Speeder _(Renaming to _Black__Rogue_)

_Six Paths at Mahora _(Possible)

Again, it will take time to rewrite all of these.

Another reason for doing this update page is to ensure one thing.

I'm gonna go on Hiatus for the rest of the year.

That's right, you heard me. Currently, writing FanFic has been hindering my grades in College (what else is new) and I need to divert my attention to that before I get on with this. Don't worry, I won't be gone for long. I will read stories and comment, I will talk to friends and go on Forums (BTW, I am an active member of _QAfanfic, forum edition_, if any of you are wondering) etc, etc.

I _will _be getting to those other stories, and maybe have some time to rewrite some things, but yeah. That reminds me, I'm gonna rewrite the first couple of chapters of _Naruko VS Class of 3-A_, or probably rewrite the whole thing. I dunno when I'm gonna do that, but yes. I probably will do it.

There might be also new stories that will be posted up, but as usual, updates will be slow with school and ROTC and all, etc, etc.

That is all I have for now, and until then, LATER!

Your fellow Reader and Author,

Ignisha

P.S. DO _NOT_ COMMENT OR REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER!

P.P.S. IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS OR REVIEWS, PM ME!

P.P.P.S. … … … … What? That's seriously it.


End file.
